The Comeback
by poeticgrace
Summary: A fall from grace and a lack of faith nearly destroyed everything, but sometimes all it takes is someone to help you pick yourself up to move on. LuSam.
1. Chapter 1

A month ago, Samantha McCall was on top of the world. The host of her own television show, a renowned hero in the aftermath of the Metrocourt hostage crisis and happily engaged to the love of her life, she had the world at her fingertips. During those days, she had thought that the only thing missing from her existence was a baby, and even that seemed possible during those last few days of innocence. She had made many mistakes throughout her life, but for the first time ever, she seemed to have everything she could ever want. Now, she was left with nothing.

When Jason had pushed her away last summer, she had told herself that it could never get any worse than that. Her daughter had died the year before, Danny died in February and she was beginning to lose her fiancée. It didn't seem possible that life could get any harder, but then, she found out that Alexis Davis was her mother. Everything began to spin out of control, and before she knew it, she was in bed with Ric Lansing. Her most significant moment of weakness led to repercussions that so many would be feeling for the months to come.

In the end, honesty and love won out, and they were both truthful about what had happened during the night of the blackout. While the situation was less than ideal and the pain was undeniable, Jason and Sam had been able to forgive each other for the one-night stands. Circumstances on both ends had led them there, and it was hard to blame either for what had happened. Acceptance had been the first step in moving on, and eventually time had been able to heal most wounds. However, there was one cut that was far too deep for even Jason's love to fix.

Finding out that Jason was Jake's father had shattered her heart into a tiny million pieces. There was no coming back from that. Elizabeth had been able to give him the one thing that she couldn't. Despite his constant declarations that his lifestyle was too dangerous for a child, Sam knew that Jason wanted to be a father. She had seen him with Michael and Morgan over the years, and the paternal yearnings were apparent. He was made to be a father.

His connection to Jake was undeniable from the beginning. Looking back, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't been more suspicious. He had been so attentive to Elizabeth throughout her pregnancy, especially after they were trapped together in the elevator. She had tried to chalk it up to years of friendship and their singular night together. Sam knew that Jason loved her. She had no reason to question his commitment to her or their life together.

Immediately after they had been rescued from the Metrocourt, Elizabeth had agreed to remarry Lucky, and Sam had thought they were finally going to be able put everything behind them. With the angelic nurse reunited with her perceived soul mate, Lucky, she believed that Jason would be able to focus on their flailing relationship. Much to her chagrin, however, his attentiveness toward her had only become stronger. Eventually, she would learn why. Jason was Jake's father, and Elizabeth was his mother. Sam and Lucky were just two unknowing people caught in the crosshairs.

_This is it,_ she thought to herself as she gazed out over the lights of Port Charles. _This is what rock bottom feels like. I wasn't sure that I could fall any further, but I have. I am standing on this ledge, and I literally have nothing. _

She knew that Jason was going to be incapable of forgiving her after the kidnapping. She had known all along that Maureen had taken the infant from Elizabeth in Rice Park, but she had been too frozen with grief and fear to do anything about. There was no excusing her actions; they were selfish and unforgivable. Amelia had readily told her that Jason knew, and by the time she reached the PCPD precinct to talk to him about, he was already on his way to Pentonville. Of all people, Carly had to be the one to tell her. Sam knew he would have rather seen his best friend in those last moments than her, and that hurt like hell.

It had been six days since he had left, and the hours seemed to stretch on forever. She was going through the motions of living life without Jason, unsure of what to think or how to act. Spinelli watched her cautiously, monitoring her every movement as if she was on the verge of collapse. The kind-hearted teen had no idea how close she was actually teetering to the edge. She simply worked on the television show out of contractual obligation and came home. If it got her through the day and brought her back to her bed, she would have done anything. The penthouse wasn't her home anymore, but at least she still had her bed…their bed.

When she had told Spinelli that she was moving out, he had instantly tried to convince her otherwise. He still saw the best in her, and she wished that she could live up to his expectations. To see people in their best light is a truly admirable gift, and she was grateful for his place in her life. However, she knew that he was loyal to Jason, and he would undoubtedly turn on her once the truth was revealed about her actions. She deserved to lose everything.

Now, standing on the roof of the Metrocourt, she flirted with the idea of truly losing everything. Dipping her stiletto heel over the edge of the building, she looked at the people below. They looked like tiny ants marching to and from the restaurant across the street, just going on about their lives as if they didn't have a care in the world. _I wonder how far down it is,_ she pondered. _If I landed by the terrace, it would really ruin someone's meal. Maybe I could time it after dessert so that they could at least get through the dinner course. _

A humorless giggle escaped past her pursed lips as she slid down toward the ground. Swinging her toned legs over the side, a clear image of Jason holding Jake at the hospital shortly after his birth came into her mind. She had overheard him talking to Elizabeth about their son, and in an instant, two relationships were ended. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that they would never be able to get back what they had. Too desperate to hold onto the only real thing she had in her life, she wasn't able to see what a sham they had turned out to be.

And Lucky, well, he had no clue that he wasn't Jake's father. Hell, he didn't even know that his sweet, virtuous wife had slept with the cold, violent mobster all those months ago. He knew that there was a connection between them, but somehow, he'd managed to stay oblivious to just how deep their bond was. Sam had thought about telling him a million times, but she had never found the courage to actually go through with it. It seemed spiteful to tear apart his life just because hers had imploded.

Sam reached into the back pocket of her faded jeans and pulled a creased photograph out. The only happiness that remained between Jason and her was frozen in time, and she would never be able to capture those fleeting moments again. She wanted to take away every smile Elizabeth would ever have. She wanted to make the wholesome brunette understand what it felt like to have her life end.

Slowly, Sam gathered herself up and stood up again. Just one move and everything could be over. Who would miss her? Certainly not her mother, who had barely spoken a word to her since finding out who Sam had been before coming to Port Charles. She hadn't seen her sisters, Kristina and Molly, for months. It was as if they had disappeared from the sleepy New York town altogether. What little family she had beyond them didn't care about her one way or another. Her entire life had been built around Jason.

Bravely, she jumped backward off the ledge and landed with a soft thud on the cement roof. The small fall gave her an internal adrenaline rush unmatched by most things. Slipping out of her heels, she walked along the perimeter of the building searching for the perfect place. Should she choose the north side, which faced the docks she'd spent so many hours on? The view of the harbor had always been her favorite. Maybe she should pick the east side where she could see the faint glow of Kelly's a few blocks away. That had been the sight of many of Port Charles' favorite scenes. The south side offered a glimpse of General Hospital, the epicenter for drama in her life. And the west side…of course the west side. It was there that she could see their penthouse in Harbor View Towers.

Climbing back on the ledge, she struggled to gain her balance before slowly gliding to the west side of the building. She was careful as she padded along the slender piece of ground beneath her feet. Closing her eyes, she pretended that she was a graceful circus performer negotiating her way along a tight rope. When she finally reached her destination, she looked out at the city again. Here she was – it was now or never.

"Goodbye, pain," she whispered out lout. "Goodbye, heartache. Goodbye, disappointment. Goodbye, loss and regret and anger and defeat. Goodbye, hurting and failure and loneliness and feeling incomplete. Goodbye, never being good enough. Goodbye, Port Charles. Goodbye, Jason. Goodbye, love. Goodbye life. Goodbye, everything. Goodbye, world."

Sam dangled one foot over the edge and looked up at the stars. Reaching for her throat, she felt the delicate chain slide through her fingers until her hand rested on the diamond pendant. Pulling it free from her neck, she tossed it over her shoulder, hoping that someone would find it and give it to him. Maybe then he could understand. _Goodbye, Jason_, she repeated internally. _Goodbye, love. _

Leaning forward, Sam readied herself to take a leap of faith. She had to trust that wherever she landed, it would be better than the life she had made for herself. Maybe if her fate was taken out of her own hands, she wouldn't be able to tear down everything she had built up. Murmuring a silent prayer to herself, she closed her eyes and started to jump.

"Sam!" a voice rang out from behind her, breaking the comfortable silence that had consumed her most of the night. Sam regained her composure and straightened her petite frame. This wasn't part of the plan. No one was supposed to be here. She wanted to do this alone. Staring straight ahead, she prayed that she would be able to get rid of her unwanted companion easily. She had important things to do. "Please, don't jump."

"Leave me alone," she implored, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "You don't care if I live or die, so just let me do this. I want to jump. What I do doesn't affect you. If anything, your life will be easier without me in it. Maybe that way you can blame everything on me."

"Blame what on you?" the man asked, his voice careful but sincere. "You haven't done anything to me, Sam. Please, just get down from there and we'll talk about it. I don't know what is going on with you, but I can promise you that it's not worth ending your life over. Nothing is worth dying for, Sam."

"What about love?" she deadpanned. "Isn't love worth dying for? Wouldn't you give your life for someone that you love? That's all I'm doing here. I'm just trying to get Jason an easy out."

Her rooftop companion grunted before taking a few steps forward. "This isn't an easy out for anyone, especially Jason. You would know that if you really stopped to think about it. This is going to tear him apart."

"You didn't answer my question," she argued without looking back. "Wouldn't you give your life for someone that you love?"

"Of course I would," he answered, "but only to save them. You're not doing that here, Sam. You're just giving into the darkness and the pain. This doesn't end well for anyone. It's not going to give you the answers you want. It's only going to end your life. I know, I've been there. You just have to trust that you can get yourself through this."

She wanted to scream at him, make him see how much he didn't understand. If she told him what she knew, he would surely let her go. He would get the irrevocable pain searing her heart and allow her to jump. Sam opened and shut her mouth a few times, searching for the words. Just because she wanted to die didn't mean that she should hurt an innocent child in the process. It wasn't up to her to decide his fate, so her final good deed on this earth would have to be keeping the secret once again.

"I'm done getting through this," she declared confidently. "I'm going to jump. You can watch if you want to, I can't stop you. I'd recommend turning away. I've heard that it can be quite messy from this high up."

"Please, don't," he pleaded one final time. His voice sounded vulnerable and pure. Turning around, Sam held his gaze for a moment before throwing a small smile his way. His eyes locked into hers as she stepped back toward the edge of the building. One more step and she would never come back. "Don't."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her words getting lost in the breeze. Taking her final step, she felt the wind whip around her face as she started to fall. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and looked around. He had wrapped his arms around her just as she had started to jump, pulling her to safety on the rooftop. They had fallen together onto the cement surface, his body pinning hers underneath.

Infuriated, she started to punch and push him, hoping that his resolve would break and he would roll off her. Instead, he held her steadily to the ground and waited quietly as she worked through her emotions. Within a couple minutes, she was exhausted, and her fighting anger had transformed into sullen sobs. "It's okay, you're safe," he murmured. "I'm here. You're okay."

Burying her face in the soft cotton of his worn t-shirt, she clung to him as though her life depended on it. Who knew? Maybe it did depend on it. "Damn you," she wept. "I wanted to jump. I wanted to die."

"I'm not going to let you die," he proclaimed. "I saved you, and I'm not going anywhere. We are going to go get you some help."

"Why did you have to save me?" she asked tearfully. "Why couldn't you just let me go?"

"Because I know, Sam," Lucky said. "I know everything, and I was afraid that if I let you jump, I might just fall over the edge, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A cascade of long, dark hair fanned her face as she peered at her reflection in the dingy bathroom mirror at the Port Charles Police Department. With a force made up almost entirely of women, it shouldn't be a big surprise that little attention was paid to the cleanliness of the ladies' room. Overhead, a naked bulb flickered between light and dark as she pushed curly tendrils away from her sunken cheeks. Leaning down, she splashed cold water on her skin. She barely recognized her own image staring back at her, raccoon eyes and all.

A soft knock tapped against the door. Sam sighed heavily as she padded the short distance across the room. Resting her forehead on the faded wooden surface, she reached for the knob tiredly. "How are you doing in there?" Lucky's voice called.

"I'm fine," she answered before swinging the door open. The muscular cop leaned against the door jamb casually and studied her for a moment. She knew that he could see right through the visage she'd created since the incident on the roof. He had seen too much of her, and now, Sam was desperate to do anything that would put some distance between them. "What are you looking at?"

Lucky didn't say anything for a moment. It was frustrating to want to help someone so much when it's obvious they don't want anything to do with you. "If you'd like to follow me back to the interrogation room, we could probably have a little privacy," he offered. "I know that you probably don't feel like talking, but I could at least use someone to listen to me. We've both been through a lot in the past few months, and I want to try to figure out how I got her."

"Fine," Sam agreed. "I'll listen to you, but I'm not going to do anymore of the talking. I've already told you way too much, and I don't feel like reliving it all over again. For once in this situation, it'd be nice for it to not be all about me."

He nodded gingerly before leading toward the room where they'd both spent countless hours. Sliding into the familiar chrome chair, Sam remembered all the times she had come here to visit Jason. This was almost like a second home for people in the Corinthos organization, and he was their favorite target. Only a few days ago, she had come here to see him after learning he had been arrested for murder. Now, it seemed likely that she would never visit him here again. She lifted her eyes to meet Lucky's. "Well, what happened?"

Cocking his head, he couldn't help but grin. "Get right to the point, why don't you?" he taunted before turning serious. "I guess there isn't really much point to beating around the proverbial bush anyhow, so I'll just get to it. I found out this afternoon when I was at home, spending a few hours with Cam."

"Elizabeth finally told you?" Sam asked, clearly surprised. She knew how desperate his wife had been to keep the secret for fear that he'd revert back to his pills. Sam also knew that Liz was afraid of Jason's lifestyle. Having Jason as a father instantly put Jake at risk.

Lucky shook his head. "She actually showed up with Sonny. Apparently, Jason asked Sonny to protect my wife and Jake while he was in Pentonville," he explained. "Elizabeth went to Sonny after Jason was arrested. She wanted to apologize for the fact that I was actually doing my job. Anyway, he came barging in, shouting orders at me, telling me not to interfere while she packed. My own wife wouldn't even look at me. I followed her upstairs to our bedroom, but she kept her head bent down the entire time. She was crying and kept telling me how sorry she was."

"Where was Jake?"

"Audrey had him," he answered. "Elizabeth told me that she needed to talk to me about some things. She told me that she loved Jason and that she had been in love with him since even before the blackout. She told me that they slept together the night she caught me with Maxie and that the condom had been faulty. She told me that she had lied about the paternity to protect both Jake and me. And then, she told me that she was taking our children and moving out. She couldn't keep living a lie, and it wasn't fair to anyone to go on pretending that we were a family."

"Wow," she breathed, letting a long breath of air escape from her lungs. "What did you do?"

"What could I do? I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. I kept asking her questions, but she wouldn't say anything else. She just pleaded with me not to fight her on this. She knows that I don't have any legal rights in this situation. Neither Jake nor Cameron are biologically mine."

"You never adopted Cameron?"

"We were in the process of doing all the paperwork. I dedicated to making this marriage work. I had no idea how many lies Elizabeth had told me. At first, I thought maybe I deserved it after all the lies I told last year, but then I realized that I came clean about everything then. I told her that I didn't want to be with her if she couldn't forgive me. When I said my vows to her, I meant them and I thought that she did, too. But now I know that it was all a lie."

"Jason and I haven't even gotten married yet," she added. "We've been engaged for two years, and we've never gone through with it. We haven't even planned our wedding. Carly has been married three times since Jason asked me, and we couldn't even manage to do it once."

"When did you find out?"

Sam grew silent as she stood up. She started to pace around the room, covering every square inch with her clicking stilettos. She suddenly felt ridiculously overdressed given the situation. "Right after Elizabeth woke up from the coma," she retorted. "I was going to visit her. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I felt some kind of strange connection to her after the hostage situation. I guess a part of me might have already known on some level. Anyways, when I came around the corner, I could hear Jason's voice. In a moment of understandable weakness, I listened to their conversation. They didn't even have to tell me. I just found out."

"You knew that they had slept together though, didn't you?" he questioned, shaking his head to himself. "I think I might be the only one who didn't know. I had to be blind or stupid not to know."

"Jason told me a long time ago," Sam confessed. "The night of the blackout, he caught me in bed with Ric. We were broken up at the time, but he told me that it still killed him. He went back to his penthouse and was drinking when Elizabeth showed up. Jason said that she just went there to talk. She had just found you with Maxie again. One thing led to another, and they ended up having sex. I guess they used the same batch of faulty Enduro condoms that led to Lulu's pregnancy."

Lucky moved his eyes upward and stared at her steadily. Samantha McCall was the exact opposite of him in nearly every way. While he was surrounded with a family of people who would love him no matter what, she didn't seem to have a friend in the world. While he worked on the good side of the law to protect the good citizens of Port Charles, she lived on the wrong side of the tracks. While he was barely scraping to get by sometimes on his policeman wages, she was a famous television host. Still, there was one common thread holding both their lives together. They had both lost the loves of their lives, the people they thought they could trust most in this world. They were the ones left on the outside looking in.

Running his thick fingers through his hair, he was the one to start pacing this time. "I have to get out of here," he said. "I can't go home. Elizabeth took the boys there. Even if I'm angry at her, I don't think they should be ripped out of their house. They need the space more than I do. Maybe I'm too nice, but they don't deserve to suffer because their parents – whoever they are – made some mistakes."

"I have to move out of the penthouse," she realized aloud. "I hadn't even thought about it yet. It's not like I haven't been homeless before. I spent most of my life on the run, going from one con to the next. This may be the only time I've had my world torn apart that I actually have some money in the bank. Despite how much I hate Amelia and doing

_Everyday Heroes_, I'm thankful that I have my own money to take care of myself."

"The only thing I can think about are my sons. I know that Cameron and Jake aren't mine, but I still feel like they are. I love them like they're my boys. I hate knowing that I lost Elizabeth. I mean, I still love her. But even more than that, it's hard to lose them."

"When I first found out, a part of me fantasized that we would all be able to do this together and we'd be this unconventional family," she daydreamed. "It almost seemed possible. You and Elizabeth could stay married with Cam and Jake. Jason and I could have him on the weekends. I even thought what it would be like if we could all be friends."

"You had to know that wasn't going to happen," Lucky snorted. "I'm sorry. Your little fantasy is a nice idea, but it's just not at all realistic. I'm not sure how I feel about anything right now, especially Elizabeth and Jason. I just know that I am going to try to do what is best for the boys, and if that means stepping back without putting up a fight, I'm going to do it."

Sam couldn't believe how much Lucky seemed to mean it. "So, what are you going to do now? What's the next step?"

Lucky took a long sip of coffee and leaned against the table. "I'm going to get over Elizabeth somehow. I did it once, and I'll do it again. I'll find a way to get along with her so I can be in Cam's life because whether she likes it or not, I am his father. With Jason around, I won't be able to argue for visitation rights with Jake. I don't even think I'd feel right about it. But I won't let her take away everything from me, including the person I love most in the world."

"Are you going to tell your family?"

"They'll find out soon enough," he answered. "Emily is Elizabeth's best friend. Nikolas is my brother. Em is my best friend. Our lives are so intertwined. If Elizabeth is going to be with Jason, they'll be the first ones to know."

"I don't even know if Jason wants to be with her," Sam told him. "Honestly, she wasn't the last one there before he went to prison. It was Carly who showed up. Carly hates your wife, and no one is more important to Jason than her. She has always come first in his life, even before me. I know he'll put Jake first, but Carly and her boys are a close second. Could Elizabeth put up with being in third place?"

Lucky almost felt sorry for Elizabeth because he knew that Sam was right. He'd seen the aftermath of Hurricane Carly firsthand. Jason would stop his life if she needed him. Somehow, Carly had managed to raise Michael and Morgan in the midst of a mob lifestyle. It was likely that Jason would look to her for support as he went through the same process on his own. Elizabeth, a longtime fan of Jason but not his lifestyle, would undoubtedly be jealous of the impenetrable bond. "What are you going to do?" he asked without answering her previous question. "What does life look like without Jason?"

"I'm not sure," she murmured. "I'm just not sure."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam woke up the next morning in the middle of the cushy bed she'd occupied for the last two years, she was quite aware that it would be her last in the penthouse. A row of suitcases lined the foyer downstairs, waiting for a few of Sonny's men to take to wherever she would go. She'd placed a call to her former lover last night, but little explanation was actually needed. Carly would come by to check on Jason's place from time to time, and Sam's role in their life was done. She'd long fought so hard to be part of that inner circle, the Jason-Carly-Sonny trifecta that only Courtney had ever been able to break. Sam never belonged, and now, she was no longer on the outside looking in.

Slowly, she dragged herself from the bed and headed to the shower. She allowed herself the time she needed to bask in the hot water. For as long as she could remember, this was the place she would come whenever she needed to think. No matter what was going on in the outside world, she could home to the penthouse and seek refuge in Jason's arms. From those first days when she ran away to the monastery to losing her daughter to Jason's recovery from brain surgery to the aftermath of the affair, they had always managed to come full circle as look as they could come back to each other here. This had been her home, their home. It was no longer either.

Lathering her slender fingers with honey-scented shampoo, the night dancing in the rain in Italy popped into her mind. She had been so in love with Jason then. So much happened and yet so little. They hadn't faced all the obstacles that would come between them, most notably Jason. Sam knew that she had made many mistakes, both before and since she'd come to Port Charles. However, for the most part, she knew that it wasn't her actions that caused many of the rifts in their relationship. He had been the one who had pushed her away at every corner. When she was finally tired of being pushed away and having her mother punish her over and over again, she slept with Ric. That was her biggest regret. However, if he had never pushed her away after she was shot, she couldn't help but think that would have never happened.

And if that night never happened, Jake would not have been born. She hated to wish that a child hadn't had life, but it was hard not to retrace the well-defined route of her eventual heartbreak. That single night changed everything in the worst way possible for her. It was what would eventually be that final straw in their relationship, the last stab in the long murder of love. It's hard to go through that when so much of your identity is wrapped up in loving someone. Sam wasn't certain who she was without Jason. It had been far too long since she'd lived with him.

"Enough feeling sorry for yourself," she chided herself internally. It was ridiculous to pinpoint so much of what you want on one person. Sam needed to learn how to be herself again, to stand on her own two feet and find success alone. She was still tied her television project, and maybe, she should let that be her escape. And if it wasn't there, then maybe she could rededicate herself to being a sister again. She loved Kristina and Molly, and last summer, she had been central to their life She regretted losing that connection with her family, both the girls and Alexis. Maybe she needed this to finally have a family – a family that would not include Jason Morgan,

Reaching for the towel, Sam turned off the faucet with her toes and wrapped up her long, dark hair. She felt a new resolve after the cleansing shower, much like reawakening after a baptism. As she stepped out of the ornate shower, she couldn't help but pray that this was truly a new beginning for her. She quickly dried herself and dressed in anticipation of getting out of this place. Then, after a quick walk around her old bedroom and bathroom, she placed a call to Milo to request one finally drop off. Along with saying goodbye to the penthouse, she would leave behind the limos, drivers and bodyguards. She was finally going to be normal again, and this was definitely one thing she knew she had missed.

"Spinelli," she called up the stairs. She waited for the aimless computer whiz to join her downstairs. A black knit cap covered his greasy mop, a shy smile plastered on his lips. She nodded toward the sofa for him to sit down and then prepared herself to say goodbye. "I know you know that I'm leaving. A lot has happened, but you have managed to support me the entire time. I really appreciate the fact that you have always seen the best in me, especially when no one else could. Of all the things I am going to miss from here, you're the one I am going to miss most."

Spinelli looked up at her with wide, wet eyes. She had been the one who had truly brought him into Stone Cold's home. While Jason had been the one to find him initially in Tennessee with the Blonde One, Fair Samantha was the one who let him feel welcome. "I am truly going to miss you," he said. "I don't know how much I am going to see you. I have a loyalty to maintain now. But you have a place in my life, no matter what anyone else would say. Thank you for everything you have done, but most of all, thank you for helping him let me into this incredible family."

Sam smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded silently, trying to gather herself enough to go on. "Carly is going to be around a lot, and while I have few kind words for her, she is a very important person in Jason's life," Sam said. "If you want my advice, always be nice to her. Loyalty to Carly and the boys will get you far in Sonny and Jason's world. She'll be by to check on things here, and I'm guessing to check on you. Let her in if you can find any use for her, God knows I never did."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Sam bit her lip before going to answer the door. Milo and a nameless companion came in only to carry off her luggage. She went back into the living room for one final look around. Retrieving a lone framed photograph on the mantle, a shot of Danny in his beloved red hat, she silently said goodbye to the best home she'd ever known. "Sam, it's time," Milo called from the hallway, a soft dinging indicating that he was holding the elevator open.

"That's me," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want the tears to come even more than they already were. "Come here." Spinelli couldn't stand to look at her as he moved into her arms. She could feel his shoulders shaking from stifled sobs as she held him. "This isn't goodbye; it's just a different way of living. You take care of yourself, Spinelli. You have become an incredible man. I trust you to be there for Jason. Carly will help take care of him, but he needs you to be there."

He nodded silently, still too choked up to tell her goodbye. With a ginger nod, Sam left behind the penthouse and unceremoniously started her new life. She didn't need a look back; everything she was supposed to accomplish there was done. The Samantha McCall who had come into there was pale version of who she had become. Her years with Jason gave her everything that she needed at every level, and now, she knew that she was finally strong enough to stand on her own.

"Where to?" her driver asked as she climbed into the backseat of the town car.

Sam looked up at the penthouse and closed her eyes, willing the answer to come. "Take me to my mother's," she answered confidently as the car pulled off onto the road. When they were a few blocks away from Harborview Towers, she retrieved her cell phone and a scrap of paper. Dialing the numbers scrawled on the back of the receipt, she was suddenly hungry for some sort of connection.

"Detective Spencer," a soft, tired Lucky said on the other end of the phone.

"So, I just left there. I packed up everything I won, which only adds up to be three suitcases and a tote bag. The last thing I grabbed was a photograph of my brother, and I realized then that maybe it was the only thing I really needed. It seemed to be the only thing that mattered. When I got into the car, I didn't know where I was going, so I closed my eyes and waited for inspiration to strike. Now, I'm making my way out of town to a house by the lake. I'm going to go home to my mother," she rattled. "Oh, it's Sam."

Lucky chuckled heartily, glad to have something to distract him from the paperwork he couldn't focus on. "I kind of guessed that," he replied. "I think it's good that you're turning to your family. If you can't do it now, when can you? And you know that your family doesn't just include Alexis and the girls. You have Nikolas, too. We're both lucky that way."

"Emily is Elizabeth's best friend and Jason's sister," Sam retorted. "I care too much about her to ever put her in that position. It wouldn't be fair. And asking Nikolas for help would put him in that same precarious position, you said that first. It'd be like Elizabeth going to Lulu. You would want to hate her for it. I wouldn't do that to Emily. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"Emily happens to be my best friend, too," Lucky explained. "And Nikolas, well, he's my brother. Whether it's fair or not, they are going to be in the middle of this. The situation isn't easy on anyone, but they are our family. I'm not asking them to take a side, I just needed them to support me. If you let him in, Nikolas is pretty amazing at it. I know he's saved my life more than one time."

"One step at a time," she murmured. "I need to get my life back on track with Alexis and the girls first. They deserve my undivided attention now that it is finally all theirs to get. I haven't been there for them for the most part, but I want to be. I want a mother and sisters. And I want something else, too."

"What's that?"

"I want friends of mine," she answered. "My life has been about Jason for the last two years – his family and his friends. I never had a place that quite fit between Sonny and Carly. It's time that I find people who I want to have in my life, and I actually hope that can start with you. You saved my life, Lucky, and I think that means that I owe you a lot. I can't offer much, but I can offer you my friendship. I know that you have friends already and a family to support you, but I'd still like to offer."

"My life could never be too full of love, Sam. I'd be honored to have you as a friend. I didn't save your life looking for anything. I just knew that Jason and Elizabeth weren't worth the world losing you," he proclaimed. "There's a little tiny corner of my life that no one has been able to ever inhabit, and it looks like it's shaped like you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky squinted at the computer screen, trying to decipher the notes Mac had left for him in the case file. Since losing Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake, he'd found it harder and harder to concentrate on work. At first, he thought this would be the one place where he could lose himself. In his work, he could focus on doing some good in the world rather than dwelling on the negative in his own life. There was so much going on beyond himself, and it was time he started to think about that.

He'd spoken to Sam earlier. Hearing her talk about her lack of family and friends had reminded him once again how lucky he was. Despite their obvious shortcomings, his parents had always been there when he really needed them and they were able. Nikolas and Lulu were his biggest supporters, always there no matter what else was going on in their lives. And Emily, his best friend since the age of eleven, was the kindest, most compassionate soul he'd ever known.

For a long time, Elizabeth had been at the top of that support list. She had been so many firsts to him, namely his first love. Their friendship, relationship and eventual marriage is what had sustained him during his darkest days. When he found out about his mother's rape, it was Elizabeth who had been there to support him. In the face of her breakdown, Liz was the first one there to hold his hand. Even when he had broken her heart and destroyed their marriage, she somehow managed to help him get through his pill addiction. He had no idea she had been lying the entire time.

"Enough feeling sorry for yourself," he scolded himself silently. There was no strength to be found in dwelling in the darkness. Seeing his father drink himself into a stupor countless times had taught him that much. It would be so easy to give into his natural instincts and cravings. A tumbler of scotch and two white pills would be his greatest escape. Yet, if he could get through this, he knew that he could get through anything. He needed to turn to the light or he would fall into an abyss that he'd never be able to escape.

Reaching across the desk, he pulled the old-fashioned black rotary phone toward him. Wracking his brain, he searched for the right person to lift his spirits. Deciding on his baby sister, he dialed her number and prayed that she would answer her cell phone. He hadn't spent much time with her lately, and this was his opportunity to slowly start to build that relationship back.

"Hey, Lucky!" Lulu chirped as she answered the phone. Lucky could hear Edward and Tracey fighting in the background. Not for the first time, he was thankful that he was old enough to have escaped the chaos of living in the Quartermaine mansion. His poor sister had been forced to deal with the repercussions of their father's marriage to Tracey. "I haven't talked to you in forever. Where are you at? Work?"

Lucky laughed at her breathless conversation. "Yeah, just putting in a few extra hours doing some paperwork," he answered. "Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to meet me for dinner. I know that there is probably a lot going on there, but it'd be nice to see you. I could come by and pick you up at the end of my shift."

"And pass up a night of dining with the crazies?" she scoffed sarcastically. "That actually sounds pretty great. In fact, I have an idea. Why don't I call Nikolas to see if he wants to meet us somewhere? It's been too long since the three of us were alone together. No kids, no significant others, no Dad."

"Speaking of Dad, have you heard from him lately?" Lucky inquired. It wasn't rare that Luke would disappear for weeks on end, but it worried Lucky that he had Laura with him. "He hasn't called me since he left, but I thought that maybe he would check in with you or something."

"I haven't heard a single thing," she told him. "I don't think Tracey has heard anything either. I wish he'd check in soon just so we knew how they were doing. I know that this isn't unusual for Dad, but he has Mom. I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry, Lu," he soothed. "Everything will be fine, it always is. Anyhow, I should be out of here in less than an hour. Call Nikolas and set everything up. I'll come by the house as soon as I'm done."

After hanging up with his sister, Lucky put in a call to his father's cell phone. "Dad, it's me," he said. "Things back in Port Charles aren't going so great, but that's not why I called. I just wanted to see how things are going with Mom. Lulu is getting worried, and frankly, so am I. Give one of us a call so we know what's up. We miss you."

With his phone calls done, Lucky went back to analyzing his latest case. It wasn't anything exciting, just a routine burglary to a house near the park. There wasn't much evidence found at the crime scene, so the leads were limited. The details were so mundane that he quickly found his mind drifting back to her. Only this time, the woman in question wasn't his wife. Rather, he was thinking about the night on the roof with Sam.

Before that night, his contact with the petite brunette had been fairly limited. She had come around last summer when he was in rehab. He knew now that it was because she was thinking about telling of Elizabeth's one-night stand with Jason. Save for a few random conversations at the hotel and getting stuck in the elevator with her at GH, they hadn't spoken in months. Barely acquaintances, things between them had always been limited because of her position as a mobster's girlfriend and his place as a cop. If he was around, it was usually to the detriment of the man she had loved.

Now, they were on the same side, and from what he knew so far, it was a good place to be. As silly as his comment about her place in his heart had been, it was true to how he felt. It was like she had come along and filled this part of himself he didn't know was missing. She was unlike anyone he had ever meant, full of complexity and depth that he couldn't even begin to understand. Sam had been through a lot in her life, spending most of it on the run. That was something that he could relate to, something to connect them. However, there was an unspoken sadness about her that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Somehow, despite the fact she'd long had nothing, she had managed to survive it all. Bullets, heartbreak and loneliness couldn't hold her down.

An hour later, Lucky held the door open for Lulu as they entered into an empty Kelly's. The Spencer-owned diner had been vacated especially for the family dinner, something arranged by Lulu without her brothers' knowledge. "I can't believe you did this," Nikolas laughed as he turned on the lights. Lulu smiled widely before heading toward the jukebox. Dropping a quarter in the slot, she input her favorite selection and waited for the comfort of jazz to fill the air.

"Dad's favorite," Lucky acknowledge. He had recognized it instantly. Just as he had been thinking about his family a lot, he knew that his sister was, too. There was a sadness in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. For once, he knew that it wasn't about their parents. There was something else there. "What's going on, Lu?"

"Nothing," she lied. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. The lyrics embraced her like an old familiar friend she could always come back to and count on. "And we both know that's not true, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"I know it's hard that Dillon left," Lucky retorted. "I know we're not the same, but Nikolas and I are here for you. If there is anything you need, we can help. From what I remember, I used to be a pretty good big brother."

"The best," she smiled. "Honestly, knowing he is gone is harder than I thought it would be. It's been almost a year, but my feelings haven't changed. I just really miss him."

"I can send you to L.A.," Nikolas offered. Lulu shook her head, telling him that neither of them were ready for that. "Well, then, I can give you a hug instead."

Lucky watched on as his older brother hugged his younger sister. It still amazed him that the three of them had found a way to be so close. Family tradition dictated that they should hate each other based simply on their last name. Instead, they had always made it a priority to stay close. If nothing else, Lucky had known he had to get along with Nikolas for the sake of his mother and sister. Now, he was one of his best friends. "Okay, so, while we have the place to ourselves, I just have one question. Who is going to cook for us?"

"I've actually taken care of that as well," she assured him. She scrambled around the counter and pulled out three domed platters. "With the help of our beloved Mike, we have three dinners waiting for us. I got ribs from Eli's for you, Lucky. And Nikolas, I know how much you love apple pie from here. We also have some roasted potatoes, my personal favorite. It's not much, but it's enough."

"It's perfect," Nikolas replied, and it was. The dinner and its accompanying conversation was nothing life-altering, but it was what they needed. For just a little bit, they could forget about all the bad things going on and pretend that life was just perfect. Finally, Nikolas asked the inevitable question. "How are you doing without Elizabeth?"

"I'm waking up every day for my son," he said. "I may have lost Jake, but I am still dedicated to being Cam's father. I'm going to let Liz stay in the house so that they boys don't have to be uprooted. I figure that I can find a nice apartment near the station so that Cam will have somewhere to sleep when he comes to visit. I'm going to try to talk to her soon to see if we can work something out."

"I think she owes you that much," Nikolas retorted, the distain clearly insinuated. "I still can't believe that Jake wasn't yours. How could she have kept that secret so long?"

Lucky shrugged. "It doesn't matter now," he replied. "All that matters are the boys. Even if I am not a father to either of them, I still want what is best for them. A stable home with Elizabeth is exactly that. No matter how angry I am at her, I can't deny that. She loves those boys more than anything, and that's what they need. Everything I am going through is worth it."

"Mom would be really proud," Nikolas said without lifting his eyes from his food. It was a difficult thing for the brothers to be overtly emotional, but they had their moments. "These ribs are really great."

"Nik, I actually have a favor to ask," Lucky confessed. "That's part of the reason I was so happy you would be here. It seems that the aftermath of the affair isn't just having an adverse impact on me. Sam is really going through a hard time as well. She had her life ripped apart just like me, only she doesn't have our family to support her. You're her cousin. I was hoping that you could reach out to her."

Nikolas considered this for a moment. "I'm sure there is something I could do," he agreed. "I'll talk to Alexis and try to set up a Cassadine family dinner. You two could come if you want. It'd be nice to have everyone out to Wyndamere. Emily is always after me to entertain at home more."

"And how is Emily?" Lulu inquired, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Nikolas reached across the table and swatted his sister. Lucky immediately jumped to her defense, pushing Nikolas gently. Before he knew it, they were throwing bits of ribs at each other in a full out food fight. It was silly and immature, but he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing. For the first time in a long time, life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

The summer heat was sweltering as Sam stepped out of her sleek black limousine. She hated that she had to go to work for a woman that hated her, but it filled her day. Since breaking up with Jason, she had quickly come to realize just how much of her life had revolved around her former fiancée. It's hard to go from having something that means everything to having nothing. Without him, she was determined to build a good life for herself. She would never let her entire world be built around anyone other than herself.

"Hello, Ms. McCall," a stagehand greeted her as she came into the studio. She could see Amelia in the corner, already on her cell phone talking to someone important in New York City. Thankful that she wouldn't have to deal with her producer, she followed a handler toward the makeup room. It was one of the few places at the studio where everyone would leave her alone. She valued this hour with her stylist and makeup artist more than any other in the day. They would give her the latest gossip when she was up to talking and remain silent when she wasn't. More than anything, it was nice to have a little peace. During that hour, she could go inside her head and just think.

"Do your magic," she told the hair stylist as she collapsed into the chair. The woman took her place behind the rotating seat and pulled Samantha's long, dark mane free from its ponytail. It was clear that she wasn't up for conversation as she immediately closed her eyes. Relaxation swept over her body as she felt herself physically relax under the magic fingertips of her stylist. It was quickly broken when a product assistant interrupted with a message for her.

"Sam, you have a visitor," the young college student announced from the doorway. Sam threw him an exasperated glance, making it apparent that she wasn't up to see anyone. He simply shrugged apologetically before disappearing to retrieve whoever was there to see her. A minute later, he returned with her cousin in tow. "Mr. Cassadine would like a minute of your time. I'll leave you two alone."

Sam was surprised to see Nikolas, but she knew instantly that Lucky had sent him. "Can you give us a minute, please?" she asked her stylist, who happily took leave. "Hey, Nikolas, I'm surprised to see you."

Nikolas pushed a stroller further into the room and smiled up at his cousin. "Well, I talked to Lucky last night, and he told me that you broke up with Jason," he explained. "I thought that I would come by to see you and make sure you were doing okay. We're not exactly close, but this smiling little boy seems to make everything better. If nothing else, I thought you might be happy to see your baby cousin. Spencer is always pretty good at it, you'll see."

She grinned as Nikolas lifted his son from the stroller. The child was a charmer and a looker, even at seventeen months. With a mop of dark hair and eyes as wide as saucers, he was the spitting image of his father. "Hello, Spencer," she cooed as she tickled his stomach. He giggled in response, peering up at her happily. For a moment, Sam missed her daughter all over again. It was the same response every time she saw a baby. "Well, I can certainly see the key to your happiness, Nikolas. I always attributed it to Emily, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Well, I'd say it's a combination of the two," Nikolas admitted. "As much as I love Emily, I cannot believe how much my son means to me. Spencer is the single most important thing in my world, and I will always put him first. Emily is my better half and partner in crime. Together, the three of us, we're a pretty happy family."

"Family is important," Sam acknowledged. "I've kind of neglected mine lately. I was so desperate to create one somewhere else that I almost missed out on the one that I already have. I haven't been there for my sisters, and all I have done is fight with my mother. Alexis has been through so much in the last year. I should have been a better daughter."

"That's actually part of why I am here. The Cassadine family is already small as it is, so I think it's time that we realize how much we all mean to each other. I haven't spent as much time with my aunt and the girls as I would like lately. I'd like to organize a dinner with everyone out at Wyndamere. It'd be pretty small obviously – Emily, Alexis, Kristina, Spencer, you and me. I'm going to call Ric to see if he would let Molly come out, and I thought I would invited my brother and sister. They're Cassadines by extension, though Lucky might have something to say about that. You know how important the Spencer name is to them."

Sam almost commented how she probably had Lucky to thank for making the dinner possible but stopped herself short. Instead, she smiled genuinely at her cousin. "I think that sounds like a really great idea," she declared. "I'm looking forward to actually having family to surround me. I have all the time in the world to devote to being a good daughter and sister. I hope that being a good cousin will also be in the future for me."

"I definitely thing it is a possibility," Nikolas replied. "Let's plan on doing it Friday night. Emily has to work nights all this week, but she is off this weekend. I'll set everything up, so all you have to do is come. I am really glad I came by to see you."

Sam and Nikolas spoke for a few more minutes before her stylist reappeared. They were already behind schedule, and shooting was set to begin soon. After telling him goodbye, Sam settled back into her seat. This time, she was more alive and willing to talk. She told the stylist about the dinner they were planning and the rest of her family. They were almost finished setting her curlers when another assistant arrived in the makeup room with her cell phone, which had been left in the limo.

She flipped through her missed call log and checked her messages. When she found nothing exciting on her phone, she decided to make a call to tell a certain someone thanks. "Spencer," the cop answered his phone curtly, eliciting an involuntary giggle from Sam. He sounded so official. He must have recognized her voice because his tone changed immediately. "Hey, it's you."

"Hey, it's me," she murmured in response. "I just thought that I would call to tell you that your request must have been well received. Nikolas just stopped by to ask me to dinner at Wyndamere. It looks like I will be seeing everyone, including you, on Friday night."

"I can't say that I'm sorry I arranged it," he told her. "I think it's important that you have these people in your life, so I want to help. It's in my nature to look out for the people I care about, Sam. You're in my life now, so that includes you."

"Who knew you were so sensitive, Spencer," she teased. "Well, I wanted to make sure to thank you for arranging everything. This is definitely a step in the right direction and without you, who knows if either of us would have ever taken it."

"I'm happy to help anytime," he retorted. "What are you doing tonight? I don't have any plans so maybe we could hang out. I don't really feel like being alone. It doesn't have to be anything big, just dinner or maybe a movie."

Sam glanced at the clock. "I am working today. We should be done filming around six. I don't know what time you get off, but maybe I could swing by the station to get you. I have free use of the limo on nights that I work, so we might as well take advantage of it. In fact, I propose that we take the car into New York City. I feel like celebrating."

"That's a little more formal than I had in mind, but I'm never one to object to a good time," he declared. "I think we could both use a night on the town. I'm not sure what we are celebrating exactly, but I am more than happy to take part in it."

"Well, then, it's decided," she stated. "I'll be by to get you a little after six. Dress casually but I promise that I will show you a really good time. I'm sure you've been to New York a million times, but I think there are still a few places you haven't seen. I want to show you my New York."

"I love how that city is a different thing to every person. You can show me your New York this time, and someday, we'll go back and I will show you mine. Maybe we could take Cam with us. He hasn't gotten to see the city yet, and I'd love for his first time to be with me."

"Speaking of Cameron, how are things working out there?"

"It's a slow process but I have faith that Liz won't take my son from me. She might not love me anymore, but she would never take Cam away from his father. He calls me Daddy, and I am the only father he has ever known. She promised me that she would honor our relationship, so I have to believe her. It's really all I have."

"I'm glad that you understand how important being a parent is, Lucky," she responded. It really mattered to her that he fight to keep Cameron in his life. She hated to see anyone take the role for granted, especially when she would give anything to be a mother. The first product assistant returned for her call time, pointing nervously at his wrist watch. "Look, I'm sorry, I have to go. Apparently, it's time for me to be on set. I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait," Lucky replied before ending the call.

Sam smiled to herself as she handed off her cell phone. With a final glance in the mirror, she went into the changing room to find her clothes for filming. The PA followed her anxiously. "I promise you won't get into to trouble," she told him. "I'm the star of this show, so they can't do anything without me. They know that it's my fault when I'm late. Give me a couple minutes to change and I'll be out."

He smiled at her gratefully before disappearing toward the stage. Sam scoured the clothing rack for something suitable. As her fingers grazed across a simple black halter, she made a mental note to snatch it later. It would be perfect for her night on the town. Finally, she decided upon an emerald green dress. The costume designer helped her step into the tea-length gown and strap on the matching stilettos. When she was given final approval, Sam quickly made her way toward the set. She winked at her faithful PA as stepped in front of the camera.

"Sorry I am late," she apologized to no one in particular. People snapped to action all around her. The lighting director immediately started checking readings next to her while the set designer put final touches on the background. Amelia glared at her, but Sam paid her no attention. For the first time in weeks, she was actually in a good mood. Not even her juvenile, underhanded antics were going to get to her today. "Hello, Amelia, thanks for waiting for me."

"The show has to wait for its star," the producer uttered shortly. "We can't really do much without you here. It's not my fault you set everyone behind."

"Well, like you said, I am the star," she retorted breezily. "I guess arriving late and being a diva come with the territory. I don't particularly feel bad about setting you behind, Amelia, but I still want to apologize to the rest of the crew. Unlike you, they actually have a life outside of me."

Amelia shot her a dirty look but failed to rile Sam even a little bit. "We are starting now," she announced before ordering someone to get her some coffee.

"That's right," Sam declared. "I'm the star. It's my time to shine."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date," Sam muttered to her reflection as she dragged the silver brush through her long mahogany mane. All afternoon, she had been trying to tell herself that there was no reason to be nervous. She had made a commitment to become Lucky Spencer's friend, but the butterflies in her stomach indicated that it could possibly turn out to be something else. Since that night on the rooftop, she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. Logic told her to run in the opposite direction, to steer clear of anything with the power to hurt her. Yet, her heart convinced her to say because she knew that it would be so worth it.

Sam had spent the majority of the last hour perfecting her look. She wanted to look like she just rolled off set and hadn't put any thought into getting ready. In reality, it had been years since she had put this much thought into getting dressed. Casual perfection is nearly impossible to attain, but she was dedicated to achieving it. She'd abandoned her earlier idea of the black halter, opting instead for a simple white undershirt she kept in her gym bag for emergencies. Between the unbearable summer humidity and the outdoor activities she had planned, it was the perfect match for her favorite lived-in jeans and white flip flops.

It had been three years since she had spent any significant time with a man other than Jason. They had never really gone through the dating phase since she was pregnant with Sonny's baby when they met. They went from being strangers to living together in a matter of hours. Friendship hadn't even come until they were in the midst of falling in love. The entire thing had happened backwards, but it seemed to work for awhile. Now that it was over, she wanted to build relationships the right way. She wasn't sure what was happening between her and Lucky, but if it went anywhere, she wanted to make sure that they had a strong foundation based on friendship.

Opening the top drawer to the vanity in her dressing room, she pulled out a bottle of perfume and spritzed it on her wrist. She didn't understand why she was so nervous about looking good for someone she barely knew. Just as she was about to dwell on that very fact, her cell phone chirped from her discarded leather bag. Rolling her eyes skyward, she retrieved it from the bottomless abyss that was her purse. "Hello?" she answered distractedly as she searched for her lucky pair of earrings.

"Sam?" Alexis replied. "I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile, but I wanted to see how you were doing. Nikolas called me earlier to confirm a dinner over at Wyndamere. I was rather surprised that you agreed to come. You are not all that close with my nephew, and I thought the situation might be strained for you with Emily there."

Sam felt her body immediately tense up as she collapsed into her favorite armchair. "I know that I haven't been close to the family in the past year," she began. "And you know what, I regret that. I should have never put Jason before you and the girls. You have no idea how much of a mistake that has turned out to be for me. I wasn't there when they – and you – needed me most. I think Nikolas sees that, and that's why he has extended this invitation to all of us. I realize now that I've been left with nothing. I don't want to miss out on having a family, Alexis. I want you all to be a part of my life."

On the other end of the line, Alexis was silent. It was hard to process such an admission all at once. Since last summer, she had wished that she could regain the closeness she had with Sam prior to her one-night stand with Ric. Now, it was presenting itself on a silver platter. "I think the girls would really like that," she offered. "I mean, I would really like that. I want us to be a family too, Sam, I really do. It doesn't matter how it happens, just that it does."

"Like Nikolas said, there aren't a lot of us left," Sam retorted. "The Cassadines are rather limited with just Nikolas, Spencer, you, me and the girls. We need to hold onto each other more. A lot of the distance is my fault. I know that it is up to me to fix this. I promise you that I am willing to work on it."

Across town, Lucky grunted as he crossed the empty locker room. The precinct was definitely not known for its cleanliness. This fact was not lost on him as he pulled a standard black tee shirt from his locker. With his hair still wet from the quick impromptu shower, he hoped that he didn't look as nervous as he felt. Since talking to Sam earlier that afternoon, he had been unexpectedly anxious. He didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe it was the fact he hadn't dated anyone in a million years. Maybe it was the fact that he knew how much this had the potential to count for something. Maybe it was because he couldn't ignore the feelings he was starting to develop. Maybe it was because he was afraid to let go.

Swinging the rusty locker door open, he smiled as his gaze landed on a black and white photograph of Cameron playing in the park. It had been a perfect day, one of the few toward the end of his marriage to Elizabeth. They had shared a picnic lunch between his shift at the station and hers at the hospital. To most of people, it would have been a non-descript meal, but for Lucky, he had known then that it would be one of the last they would ever share. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he tried to forget how happy he'd ever been.

"She's just a girl," he muttered to himself as he poured a few drops of gel into his calloused palms. He wasn't sure if he was talking about his former wife or Sam. In the end, it didn't really matter. The result was the same. At the end of the night, he would still be alone. It was strange to sleep without a woman in his arms, something he had done for most of the past couple years. No matter how bad things had got, he had always believed he could come back to Liz in the end. Now, he knew that he needed to be able to come back to himself. He needed to be strong enough to stand on his own.

"Looking nice, Spencer," Cruz catcalled as he strode into the locker room. The detective threw him a sly smile as he discarded his casual baseball cap in his locker in exchange for his coveted holster. "What are you getting all dolled up for? Planning on hitting Jake's or something later? It's been awhile since I saw you get out of here on time."

"I'm going to hang out with Sam in the city," he answered. He avoided looking at Cruz, knowing that his former partner would be able to read his intentions immediately. The detective had a special talent for reading people. "I'm not getting dressed up or anything. I just took a shower because I smelled like this place. Trust me, I don't want to be in a confined space with anyone in that state, even you."

Cruz raised his eyebrow at his friend, knowing that there was more than he was letting on. "I think you are protesting a little too much," he countered. "I am not sure exactly what you are up to, but there is definitely something. Is this little rendezvous with Sam a date? That is definitely a twist of events. You and the mobster's girlfriend? I guess you're just trading partners."

"This is not a date," Lucky argued. "This is not a date, this is not a date. Sam and I are just friends. She doesn't really have that many people here, and you know misery loves company. With her, I feel like it's okay to feel sorry for myself. I know that I can vent to her, and she will understand. Besides, I think my family is tired of hearing it. So many people are caught in the middle that it will be good for me to have someone to just hang out with."

"Man, you do not have to explain it to me," Cruz grinned.

Lucky threw him an exasperated look as he glanced down at his watch. Just a minute before six, he knew that she would be there any minute. His nerves became even more shot when his heart dropped to the bottom of his feet. He hated how she was making feel; then again, he loved it, too. Without saying a word, he waved goodbye to Cruz and exited the dank locker room. As he turned the corner, he noted that this was the first time he would see Sam at the police station when an arrest wasn't involved.

"Spencer!" a voice called as he stepped off the stoop and onto the sidewalk in front of the entrance. A long, black car was parked at the curb. Most people would expect to see its occupant to be dressed to the nines in a designer gown and flashy jewelry. However, Samantha McCall wasn't just any girl. As she swung her toned legs out of the limousine, he admired her casual elegance. No one had ever looked as irresistible in an undershirt and jeans.

"McCall," he murmured as he regarded her. "I can't believe that you are picking me up. I know it's been a long time since I went on a date, but I thought that was the guy's job." As soon as the words had escaped past his lips, he immediately regretted them. How many times had he told himself that it wasn't a date? The last thing he needed was to compromise their friendship by allowing himself to feel anything.

Did he really think this was a date? Sam couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside that head of his. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he turned away, clearly embarrassed. Scarlet made its way up his throat as he ran his hand over his face. "I've always been one to go against tradition," Sam joked, hoping to put him at ease. "Besides, I promised to show you a good time in my New York, and to get there, we have to do it my way."

"Something tells me that people do most things your way in life," he taunted. Reaching across her svelte body, he pulled the limo door open to usher her inside. He watched her crawl across the seat like an adolescent, her movement full of this sexy innocence he had never seen before. Sliding in beside her, he noted – not for the first time – how comfortable it felt to be around her. "So, what's up first?" 

Sam shook her head. "No way," she replied. "No way am I telling you what we are doing. I have the whole night planned out, but you don't get to know what is going on until we get there. I want this to be an evening full of surprises, of moments you never expected. I may not have a lot to offer to anyone right now, but I can give you this."

In ways he could have never imagined, Sam had just given him a gift. Here she was, just as hurt as he was, putting her own pain aside to selflessly make him feel better. He suddenly felt so humbled, a feeling that didn't come easy for the Spencers. Rather than voice that, he just smiled at her and turned his eyes toward the world rapidly passing him by outside the car. "There is this picture of Cameron in my locker at work," he told her. "Every day, I look at it before my shift begins and after it ends. No matter how bad my day gets, one glance at his smiling face, and all the bad fades away. That photograph reminds me of what I am living for, of how there is still good left in my life. Today, I had two things to remind me of that. Thanks for being a reason."

His entire monologue had been spoken without looking at her. Sam's mind was reeling at his very private admission. She wanted to give him half of what he had just given her. There were no words worthy of his sentiment. "I don't know what to say, Lucky," she confessed.

"I didn't say it because I needed to have you something back," he countered. "I told you because I needed to say it and you needed to hear it. I want to be your friend, Sam, and I feel like that tonight represents the beginning of all that. We're both at the bottom of something pretty hard. I wasn't entirely sure we could make a comeback. Tonight, however, I feel optimistic for the first time in far too long. I have something so incredibly rare and hard to find. I have hope."


	7. Chapter 7

The bright lights of the New York sparkled before them as the car exited the Lincoln Tunnel. For much of the trip from Port Charles, Sam and Lucky had been wrapped up in conversation, covering everything from relationships past to their scattered childhoods to Cameron. However, at first glance of the world's most famous skyline, they both became silent. There was something so breathtaking about the city at night. The glittering gold of the lights surrounded all its inhabitants with an aura of romanticism and unexpected joy.

Sam leaned across Lucky to peer out the window. She had always had a love affair with New York, ever since visiting it with her class in kindergarten. For her eighth birthday, she had convinced her father to bring her back. It was rare that he had ever made anything about his daughter, but for that one shining day, he had devoted his time to Sam. They had hung out in Central Park, had a tea party in the Russian Tea Room and played with the dolls at FAO Schwartz. It was the perfect day and definitely something Sam would never forget.

"So, where are we going?" Lucky asked. He had probably inquired about the night's schedule a half dozen times since leaving Port Charles, but she hadn't revealed a single thing. Even now, she simply shook her head, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "I can't believe you are so set on keeping this a surprise. I have to admit that I kind of like it. It's been a long time since anyone planned anything for me."

"Well, then sit back and enjoy the night, Spencer," she replied. "I want to show you the New York I know. You have to take it in a little bit at a time because I don't think you could handle it all at once. It's pretty amazing."

_You're pretty amazing_, Lucky thought. He wanted to voice his sentiment but feared that it would create an air of awkwardness neither needed. Instead, he opted to follow her gaze outside toward the lights. "When I was a kid, we came to New York with school for all our field trips," he told her. "My favorite was when we went to the top of the Empire State Building in sixth grade. Emily was so scared in the elevator on the way up, so she kept clinging to my arm. I had an imprint from her fingernails in my shoulder when we finally got up there. But when we stepped out to look out over the city, she was the most excited out of everybody. She kept running back and forth from one side of the observation deck to the other. It was a really great day."

Sam admired that he had such a history with the people in his life. Of the people she had left, she hadn't known anyone for more than a few years. Both her father and her brother were gone. For years, they had been all that she had. While it was nice to have more people to call family now, she couldn't help but wish they had known her as long. She would never have anyone to share those childhood memories with. "It sounds like a really great memory," she smiled. "I'm not sure that tonight is going to live up to that day, but I think it might be equally as memorable. It'll be something else entirely."

Lucky felt his stomach turn over and growl from hunger. Lunch had been early in the station as a staff meeting had taken up much of the afternoon. "Sorry about that," he laughed sheepishly. "I know that you're not going to tell me anything, but can you at least tell me if we are going to eat soon? If you can't tell, I'm a little hungry."

As if on cue, the card slowed next to a curb. "Actually, yes," she answered. "This is one of my favorite places in New York. I found it one afternoon when I was just walking around. I couldn't afford to actually come in and eat, so I went down the street and bought a pretzel. I would sit on a bench outside and dream about a day that someone would be able to bring me inside. One evening, the head hostess saw me sitting there when she came outside for a break. We got to talking, and she snuck me out a portion of their chocolate soufflé."

"One if by Land, Two if by Sea," Lucky read the sign aloud. He admired the dim lighting and exposed brick, taking in the breathtaking ambiance. They were definitely underdressed for the place, but Sam didn't care. This was her New York. "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," Sam agreed, allowing the driver to open the door and guide her onto the sidewalk. Lucky stepped out of the car behind her and led her inside the former carriage house. Candlelight danced around the room as they were seated at their corner table. A small roar went over the room as diners looked up from their supper. Sam was a recognizable figure now, thanks to the show. As she turned to Lucky, she tried to ignore the obvious stares coming their way. "What do you think?"

"I love the piano music," he smiled, looking around the room. "And there is obviously nothing better than a fireplace. We should come back in the winter again. It'd be perfect on a cold, snowy night."

"The West Village is one of my favorite neighborhoods in New York," she added. "Did you know that this building was once owned by Aaron Burr? I don't know why that impresses me, but it always does. Pretty much everything about this place impresses me. It's the antithesis of everything I knew growing up. Coming back here reminds me of who I am and where I'm from. Even if I can afford a night of fine dining at this place, I'm still that scamp of a girl on the outside looking in. I thought that I would want be someone who fit in here, but I'm glad that I'm not. I never want to get used to the good life. Maybe then I'd quit working for what I've got."

The rest of dinner flew by quicker than either of them could have anticipated. They enjoyed the prix fixe meal with the Cacao Noel Chocolate Soufflé to finish. Afterward, they were back in the limo and on their way to the next destination. Bright yellow taxis and standard white delivery vans mixed with sleek sedans and racy convertibles along Broadway. Lucky didn't even bother to ask where they were going. He honestly didn't care anymore. He was having the best night he had had in quite some time.

"This is it!" Sam called to the driver, who cut across two lanes of traffic to pull up in front of the curb. Columbia University seemed like an odd place to spend an evening, but the girl in charge had a plan in mind. She didn't even wait for the chauffer to let her out of the car as she leaped from the limo. Pulling Lucky out after her, she glanced at him expectantly. "What do you think?"

"You brought me to school? I'm confused."

"Pupin Hall is another one of my favorite places in New York," she told him as they disappeared inside the tall building. "When things get really tense, I like to come into the city on a Friday night and hideout here. When I was poor, it was one of the few things I could afford since it was free. And when I was with Jason, it was still a place that was mine and only mine. There is this incredible observatory on the top floor."

Lucky listened intently as Sam explained her love for the Columbia University Observatory. However, he noted, it was the thing she was not saying that rang the loudest. She hadn't shared this place with Jason, but she was sharing it with him. That had to mean something. The clouds had disappeared completely from the sky, making it the perfect night for star gazing. As they made their way up to the roof, he felt himself getting more excited with every minute.

On the roof, Sam led Lucky to an unoccupied telescope and peered through the lens. She quickly glanced across the glittering sky, reacquainting herself with her childhood best friends. "When we would be on a salvage mission, I used to spend so much time looking up at the stars," she professed. "I'd lie on my back on the deck of the boat and try to make out all the different constellations. I loved the stars because they looked the same anywhere we went. Sure, I saw different constellations depending on where we were, but the sky…it was pretty much the same in any continent, in any hemisphere, in any language."

He had never really put that much thought into the stars. "So, why don't you show me some of your favorite constellations?" he asked. "I don't really know much about astronomy. My dad showed me a few of the major ones for navigation purposes as part of my survival training. Much past the North Star and the Big Dipper, I'm a very inept novice."

Sam looked into the telescope. "If you look low in the sky toward the west, that bright star is Venus. Saturn is nearby, right by Leo," she explained. "You can see Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, which you call the Big and Little Dippers. The Milky Way is toward the northeast. In the middle of the galaxy is one of my favorite constellations, Cassiopeia. There is also supposed to be a meteor shower going on tonight, according to the paper this morning."

Lucky looked at the different patterns that Sam had pointed out. Panning the telescope toward the south, he saw an entirely different view of stars unfold in front of him. "Which ones are over here?" he asked.

She told him about the different astrological constellations he could see – Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius, Aquarius and more. He took each fact in, taking time to appreciate what appeared to be an unexpected passion for his companion. "Tell me a story about one of them. I know they're all tied to folklore."

"Look toward the southeast," she ordered. "If you look in one of the curves of the Milky Way, you will see Cygnus. This constellation is called the Swan, or the Northern Cross, depending on who you ask. Cycnus, Poseidon's son, was saved by a swan after he was left at shore to die upon birth. He went on to become king, but his wife fell in love with one of his sons. After he killed her, he was killed by Achilles in a battle near Troy. Poseidon grieved for his son and turned him into a swan in the sky for all eternity."

Lucky took in the story, nothing how many of life's themes it encompassed. While the world had changed drastically in the years since the Romans dominated, it was actually still quite the same. Love, war, birth, death – life was life. "I have to say, it would be something to be immortalized in the stars, or at least through a story like that," he told her. Sam shivered as a breeze whipped across the rooftop. Without even thinking, Lucky slipped his arms around her from behind to warm her body. Sam leaned back against him automatically. "You cold?"

"Kind of," she admitted. "Speaking of which, that brings us to our third location. We've had dinner and entertainment, so it's time for an evening drink. Since my near bout with alcoholism, I've been staying away from liquor. Instead, I have something arranged that will bring you back to being a kid."

Nestled in the heart of the Upper East Side, Sam was like a little kid as she dragged Lucky into Serendipity 3. Everyone knew about the little place as it boasted the city's most famous dessert. She was surprised when Lucky admitted that he had never been there. When they were seated at a table in the midst of a child's birthday party, she ordered the bliss that was the Serendipity frozen hot chocolate. When they were served, Sam's eyes lit up at the sight of the fishbowl-shaped goblet. "This is the best thing in the world," she bubbled. "Icy chocolate, whipped cream and chocolate shavings."

Lucky lifted the single spoon from the dessert and deposited a bite into Sam's parted lips. She closed her eyes in a deep appreciation. "Good?"

"You have no idea," she told him. She pointed toward one of the two straws, indicating that it was his turn to try it. His eyes went wide as the frozen concoction slid down his throat. "There are like 14 kinds of chocolate in this thing. I told you that it was amazing."

"Definitely," he agreed.

Over the next half-hour, they joined the crowd in singing happy birthday to a curly-haired five-year-old girl, danced to the child-like songs pouring over the speakers and took turns eating their frosty treat. When their frozen hot chocolate was long gone, they headed back down to the gift shop. Lucky picked up a box of chocolate bars to split between Cameron and Kristina. Sam got a few of the bath products to make a pampering basket for her mom.

Outside the restaurant, Sam slipped her hand into Lucky's. It wasn't planned or noteworthy, it was just natural. She pulled him back toward the car, pushing him into the backseat so she could have a minute to talk to the chauffer. After giving him the address of their final destination, she slid in next to Lucky. "One last stop," she told him as the car started to pull away. Reaching forward, she handed him the paper sack she had hid away until now. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it, and I'm pretty sure you will understand," she smiled. She watched as Lucky tour away the tissue paper and lifted the lid from the paper box.

He glanced up at her confusedly. "Roller skates?"

"There is one thing I've never gotten to do in New York," she revealed. "I saw a movie when I was a kid where a couple went ice skating at Rockefeller Center. Since then, I've always wanted to go. Well, it's not winter and we're not a couple, but we can still skate there. Thus, the roller skates."

Lucky started to chuckle heartily as he pulled the skates out of the box. "I'm horrible at skating," he confessed, running his fingers over the black boot of the skate. "Still, I suddenly can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

Roller skating filled the hours until the clock struck midnight. Exhausted from roller skating (and falling), Sam and Lucky collapsed in the backseat in a fit of giggles. They were both still breathless when the car pulled on the highway on its way back toward Port Charles. Discarded skates and gift bags littered the floorboard as Sam splayed across the seat. Lucky brought her feet into his lap, massaging her arches and toes. "What do you think of my New York?" she asked sleepily, nestling her head into the crook of her arm.

"I think I'm in love," he responded, unsure of whether he meant the city or the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks," Sam told Maxie as the young blonde handed her the custom-made beaded gown she had ordered especially for the dinner at Wyndamere. With less than four hours until show time, she was anxiously preparing for the first actual meal the entire Cassadine family had ever had together. As she stepped into the private dressing room, she couldn't help but wonder how the night's events would unfold. If nothing else, she would at least be dressed to kill.

Hooking the tea-length red dress to the back of the door, she admired the craftsmanship that had gone into her very expensive gown. One of the rare perks of being involved in Amelia's little project were the incredible designer clothes she could get for next to nothing. The latest creation had been made just for her, a one of a kind that no one else would ever wear. Once she was dressed, she knew that the hefty price tag was well worth it.

"How's it going in there?" Maxie asked, tapping lightly against the wooden door. Sam gave herself one last look before letting herself out. "Wow, you look incredible! I can't believe that anyone can make anything that beautiful. What is the dress for?"

A part of Sam hesitated when she realized that she would have to confess about her newfound friendship with Lucky Spencer. The police commissioner's daughter had a definite past with him, one that involved a lot of pain and heartache. Still, Maxie had been somewhat of a friend to her in the time since the hostage situation at the Metrocourt. She deserved the truth. "I am having dinner with my family out at Spoon Island," she answered. "Nikolas and Emily arranged an evening meal for Alexis, the girls and me. I think Lulu and Lucky are going to come, too."

"Lucky," Maxie drawled, a note of hesitation creeping into her voice. While the girl seemed to be happy with Coop, Sam knew that there were some guys you just don't get past. Lucky had been her first real love, and despite the lies, Sam was sure that it meant something to the girl. "I didn't k now that you and Nikolas were that close."

"We're not," Sam admitted. "I think that's kind of the point of tonight. I lost everything when I lost Jason. I walked away from my entire life to be with him, including my family. Now, I need to figure out how to live my life for me. My family is a huge part of what I've been missing. Spending time with Lucky helped me realize that."

Maxie faked a smile. "Oh, yeah, Lucky can be a good friend," she attempted. The truth was that it was still hard to think about him being friends with another woman, let alone being with anyone else. Yet, if he was going to be with anyone, Maxie would have picked Sam. At least she deserved Lucky, unlike his witch of an ex-wife. "Well, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thanks, Maxie," she smiled. Reaching for her bag, she pulled a ten dollar bill and pressed it into her friend's hand. "You have no idea how much I appreciate all your help in getting this dress taken care of. I've been so busy with the show, so your assistance has been irreplaceable."

The blonde pocketed the cash and nodded before heading off toward the front of the boutique. Sam was starting to undress when her cell phone rang somewhere from the depths of her handbag. Rolling her eyes at the annoying shrill, her impatience quickly turned into unexpected happiness when she saw the number on the display screen. "You better not be canceling on me," she taunted into the phone.

"I'm not," Alexis promised on the other end of the line. "I was actually going to see if you could come by and pick us up. I'm not feeling too well this evening, so I probably shouldn't drive."

"Maybe you shouldn't go if you're not feeling well," Sam offered, clearly worried about her mother. "The dinner is really no big deal. We can do it anytime. I don't want you to push yourself too far. You're just now getting back to where you were."

"No, I'm absolutely fine to have dinner," she insisted. "I have been looking forward to tonight since Nikolas invited me. It's about time that I spend an evening with my girls. It's been far too long since we were all together."

Sam glimpsed at herself as she struggled to pull the hem of the dress over her head. It was not a movement she could maneuver with one hand. "I think you're right," she agreed happily. "I will come by to pick you up on my way out to meet the launch. I think we're supposed to be there around seven, so I should be by a little bit before."

"That sounds great," her mother replied. "Look, I know that things are really strained between us, but I'm working really hard on letting you in. My asking you for help tonight is a big sign of that. You know how much I hate to ask for help."

"Yes, you do," Sam laughed. The mother and daughter exchanged conversation for a few more minutes before hanging up the phone. Sam had just tossed her phone back in her purse when it rang again. Smiling, she instantly answered it without looking at the screen. "What's up, Alexis?"

A baritone chuckle was the only response for a few seconds. "No one has ever called me that one before," Lucky purred into her ear. Sam had never been happier to be alone as she felt the inevitable scarlet creep up her neck. "Although, I have to admit, I do like it when you call me Spencer."

"Oh, you do?" she retorted cheekily. Sam wondered briefly if he was flirting with her. Then, she contemplated if she was flirting with him. "Well, you never answered my question. What's going on?"

"I am at the men's store at the Metrocourt, trying to decide what color of shirt to buy," he responded. "I'm not really used to picking out my own formalwear. Elizabeth always picked out when we were together, and Emily would do it in between. I was trying to figure out which color I should buy. I'm clueless when it comes to clothes. I prefer my jeans and t-shirts."

Tucking the phone under her chin, Sam was trying to get the dress over her head without making too much noise. "Well, you definitely do a pair of jeans justice," Sam teased. "In all seriousness, I would stick to something in the blue family. It definitely brings out the best feature you have – your eyes."

"What is that rustling sound?" Lucky asked. "Are you changing clothes?"

"It is that obvious?" she cried. "Yeah, I have a slight confession for you. I'm actually at the Metrocourt boutique getting a dress for tonight."

"Come help me pick out a shirt," he implored. "I need a woman's touch on this. I want everything to be perfect tonight. I just have a feeling that a lot is riding on tonight. Lulu really needs to see us all together, if nothing else. My mom always told me to never underestimate the power of a nice, clean shirt."

"Why don't you come get me and walk me over? It's going to take me a few minutes to get out of this dress. It's a little hard to do it without both my hands."

Lucky agreed to pick her up before allowing her to end the call. Undressing as quickly as she could, she shoved the dress back into the zipper bag before he arrived. For some reason, she didn't want him to see it. She wanted the whole ensemble to be a surprise. It was important to her, but she wasn't sure why…or maybe she knew and didn't want to admit it. Either way, he couldn't see the dress before dinner.

"McCall!" the policeman called as she appeared from the back of the boutique. Leaning against a marble pillar in his stained tee and gym shorts, he went against everything the Metrocourt stood for. The most charming part about Lucky, however, was the fact that he didn't notice. "We have a shirt to buy. You better hurry up if you're going to have enough time to get dressed for dinner."

"It doesn't take me that long to get ready," she protested. She handed him the white zipper bag without even thinking, much like a girlfriend would hand over a purse to her boyfriend before going to try on clothes. "Let's get over there, Spencer."

Lucky grumbled behind her as they trudged across the lobby and into the men's boutique. Sam stopped in the doorway and looked around the room. She had a method to buying clothes. After perfecting it while living with Jason, the world's hardest person to buy for, she had come to trust it above all others. Scanning the room, she waited until her eyes rested on the perfect shirt. "Come on," she ordered, marching toward a mahogany table with stacks of folded shirts. She picked up a cornflower blue button-up shirt and held it against his chest. "Absolutely perfect. Go try it on."

"Wow, I never knew you were so bossy," he muttered. Sam smiled to herself as he playfully slammed the door. She jokingly tapped her heel impatiently on the floor, sending a loud echo throughout the room. "Stop doing that, you're making me nervous. You have a habit of doing that actually,"

"Tapping my heel?"

"No, making me nervous," he remarked as he slipped the final button through its hole. Pushing the door open, he stepped out and turned around. "Well?" Sam started giggling immediately. "That bad?"

"No, no, no," she insisted, shaking her head vehemently through the laughter. She stepped closer to him and started to unbutton the shirt. "You somehow managed to miss about three buttons."

Lucky twisted his face into a half-smile. "You just wanted to see me naked."

"You wish," she shot back.

"I don't have to wish anything when it's so clear that you want it," he countered.

"Want what?"

"You know you want me," he joked.

Sam became quiet and turned away. "Stop."

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. Something had shifted so quickly. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know what I did, but I won't do it again."

She shook her head. "It's not that," she promised. "You didn't do anything wrong, Lucky. I just really want us to stay friends. I don't want you to misinterpret anything."

"I'm not reading into anything, Sam," he assured her. Leaning forward, he took her hand loosely in his. "We'll take everything as it comes." Sam nodded and squeezed his palm, trying to muster a small smile for his benefit. "Okay, now stop gawking at me and help me button up this shirt."

Once the buttons were fixed, Lucky turned and looked at his reflection. Sam stood behind him, snaking her arms around his torso to smooth an imaginary wrinkle. "This is definitely it," she announced as he turned back around. "Now, you just need a tie. I just happen to have one right here."

Lucky visually inspected the silk tie in her outstretched palm. With a diagonal stripe pattern in navy and powder blue, it was the perfect contrast to his shirt. "Alright, fix me up," he agreed.

Lucky allowed her to loop the tie around his neck. Sam reached up to start to tie it, her eyes rising to his. They never broke their gaze as her small fingers expertly worked the tie into a knot. As she started to pull the tail through the end, Lucky's hands reached up to meet hers. Sam felt her breath catch in her throat and even before it happened, she knew it was coming. She started to protest, but her eyes told her otherwise as they fluttered shut. Leaning forward in anticipation, the moment overtook them as their lips came crashing together.

"We have to stop."


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to stop."

Sam narrowed her eyes and gaped at Lucky. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Moments before, she was the one insisting on keeping their friendship in tact, and he was the one reaching up touch her. Sam had been around enough times to know the touch of a friend, and the way Lucky had just touched her was far from that of a friend. "It's fine," she mumbled, taking a step back and turning her back to him. Running her small hands over her tanned face, she tried to push away the nagging sense of heartbreak coursing through her body.

"It's just that we agreed to be friends," Lucky replied sheepishly, trying to convince himself as much as her that he was doing the right thing. "I don't want to put either of us in a situation that could jeopardize that. It wouldn't be fair to you to let something go on that I know I can't finish. I think you're a wonderful girl but…"

"I said it's fine!" Sam repeated firmly, each syllable dripping with confliction. "You made it clear how you feel about me. You want to be my friend. You think that's the best thing. It's fine, Lucky, it really is. Just don't stand here and tell me how great you think I am. Your words are saying one thing, but your actions tell an entirely different story."

"Sam…" he tried, but she wouldn't respond. Finally, she shook her head and looked down at the floor. The silence between them was thick and uncomfortable, a first for them. He reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort, but she immediately recoiled at his touch. Another attempt brought an involuntary flinch. "I'm sorry."

Sam whirled around angrily, her eyes wild with distain. She had spent much of the summer listening to Jason's empty apologies. She was tired of having someone think they could use her one minute and expect her to love them the next. Sure, she had said that she wanted to be Lucky's friend, but he had made the first move. Why would he check out on her now? "Don't apologize to me," she sneered through gritted teeth. "I am so tired of hearing people tell me how sorry they are. I just can't do this with you, not right now. I have to pick up my little sisters soon, and I will not let them see me this upset anymore. This ends now."

Lucky's heart sunk when he realized how much he had hurt her. He knew that he had made a mistake by reaching for her hand, but he couldn't help it. There was something that drew him to her. It wasn't fair that he putting her through the wringers again. She had made it clear that she just wanted to be friends, but he had crossed the line. When she reacted and he rejected her, it stirred up all the insecurities that still dwelled inside her. Sam started to reach for the brushed chrome doorknob to let herself out of the fitting room. "Stop," he implored. "Just stop."

"Why should I?" she asked without turning around. "Lucky, give me one good reason I should stay because I can't seem to come up with one."

"Stay for me."

Those words were enough to make her drop her hand heavily to her side. Slowly, she turned on her heel and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want to go back and forth, Lucky," she whispered. "I already played that game, and I lost. I lost bad. I can't risk having to go through that again."

"Oh, Sam," he sighed, his breath heavy and sincere. Reaching out, he drew her into a comforting embrace. Stroking her hair lightly, he pushed aside anything he was feeling to be her friend in that moment. Sam didn't need confusion, she needed someone to be there for her. "I don't want to put you through anything. You have to know that is not my intention here. I crossed the line, it was my fault. Please don't be angry with me. I really need you right now."

"I need you too, Lucky," she confessed. "That's why I am so angry. It's only been a few days, but you have quickly become the person I trust most. You're my strongest confidant. It doesn't make sense to me to find that sort of a connection so easily, but I have. The thought of losing you in my life, even after such a short time period, it kills me."

Lucky pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "You haven't lost me. You're not going to lose me," he promised. He winked at her, hoping to get even the smallest reaction. Sam's anger quickly dissolved as she let a small giggle escape past her lips. Lucky grinned widely in response. "Besides, who else would I get to pick out my clothes?"

Sam punched him playfully on the shoulder before heading out of the fitting room. A few steps behind her, Lucky rested his flattened palm on the small of her back to guide her toward the front to pay. While he waited for the shop girl to wrap his shirt, he turned back to Sam. "Can I walk you to your car?"

She nodded appreciatively. "I'm so used to having a guard with me at all times that I haven't really thought about my safety lately," she admitted. "I mean, I guess most of the threat will go away now that Jason is out of my life, but I am still on television. That could potentially make me a target. And I think that some of Jason's associates probably know that he still cares about me."

Lucky had thought about what it would be like to live in the mob world more than once. Growing up a Spencer, it would have been an easy route for him to choose. He had even done some computer work for Sonny when his father was close to him. Now, as a policeman, he could never picture himself in that world. "Maybe you should talk to the studio about getting you some security. Even if you're not a mob target, it's possible that you could have a crazy fan or two out there. Your life isn't worth that risk."

The shop girl reached across the counter to hand the bag to Lucky. He thanked her politely before wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulder to take her to her car. They were busily talking about dinner that night at Wyndamere when the brunette stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at a table before her was her worst nightmare. Jason sat across from Elizabeth, a stroller with Jake poised between them on one side and Cameron in his booster chair in the other.

Lucky looked up and followed Sam's gaze across the dining room. He could feel his knees buckle as his stomach immediately tied itself in knots. Without even noticing it, he immediately pulled Sam into his body, doing his best to shield her from the unfavorable view. As he stared at Jason, his mind started to reel. "He stole my life," Lucky said, completely unaware that he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

Beside him, Sam knew exactly how he felt. "That was supposed to be me," she added. She literally felt sick at her stomach. "I can't take this. I need to get out of here."

"They haven't seen us," Lucky said softly as he returned his gaze to hers. He knew that he was going to have to force himself to walk out of the hotel. Strengthening his grip around her frame, he started to navigate them toward the door. Unfortunately, the only way out of the hotel included a direct path near their table. Lucky didn't even make it past where Elizabeth was sitting before his son noticed him.

"Daddy!" Cameron squealed, banging his tiny fist against the table. "Look, Mommy! Daddy is here. Daddy!"

Lucky glanced at Sam apologetically before turning back towards his son. "Cameron!" he chirped happily, doing his best to disguise any discomfort for the sake of the little boy. "What are you doing here? It looks like you are eating like a big boy."

"I want Daddy," Cameron told Elizabeth.

His ex-wife looked extremely pale and uncomfortable. Part of Lucky wanted to do something to set her at ease, but he knew that wasn't his place anymore. Liz had created this situation, and it was time that she had to deal with it like the rest of them. For far too long, Lucky had pretended that she was perfect. If he had accepted reality, so should she. Without even asking, he strode up to the table and lifted Cameron from the booster chair. Squeezing his son in a tight embrace, he reveled in Cam's little giggles. "I missed you, Cam," he murmured. The little boy laughed again before raining kisses down all over his father's face.

"Hi, Lucky," Elizabeth greeted him. She knew that she had to attempt this for the sake of her son. No matter how either of them felt, Cameron loved them both. As angry as she knew they both were at the situation, she knew that she couldn't take that away from Cam. Neither would Lucky.

"Hey," he replied without looking at her. By the way his attention was focused on Cameron, it was clear just how much father and son loved each other. "Guess where I am going tonight. I am going to see Uncle Nikolas and Aunt Emily and Spencer. We're going to have a big dinner with Aunt Lulu."

"Auntie Lulu!" the little boy cried. He had a special place in his heart for his blonde aunt. "Mommy, can I go with Daddy to see Auntie Lulu? I haven't gotten to play with her for so long. And I can see Uncle Nikolas and the baby while I'm there. Please, can I? Please, please, please!"

Even though she knew Lucky hadn't intentionally done it, she hated that Cameron was put in that position. Honestly, she didn't want to let him go with Lucky, especially if Sam was going to be around. However, that was about her, making it a selfish decision. "It's up to your father," she relented, knowing what the outcome would be. "If he says that you can go with him, then it's fine with me."

Lucky peered at the nurse over his son's head. A silent but mutual understanding passed between them. Elizabeth was uncomfortable and Lucky wouldn't take advantage of that in the future. "I would really appreciate it if Cam could come with me," he confessed. "It's not very often that my family spends time together. It wouldn't be the same without my son."

Elizabeth looked past Lucky at Sam and wanted to change her mind. However, as Jason nudged her ankle with his foot under the table, she remembered her promise to herself. The boys came first, no matter what. "I know that Cam really likes to spend time with them, so I think it'd be a great idea," she agreed. "As long as you have him home first thing in the morning, he can go."

"Yay!" Lucky and Cameron cried in unison, pumping their fists in the air. Even though the toddler was not his biologically, they could not be more alike. It really gave a lot of credit to the nature versus nurture debate. "Cam, why don't you go tell Jake and your mom bye?" Lucky set Cameron on the ground and watched as he skipped over to tell his mother goodbye. Kissing her cheek, he whispered something into her ear before peering over the edge of the stroller to tell his baby brother farewell. Just before he started to walk away, Lucky looked across the table at Elizabeth. "Thank you," he mouthed, nodding his head at Cameron.

The entire time the scene had been unfolding, both Jason and Sam had been quiet. Sam had turned away early on, instead pretending to study the latest piece of art Carly had chosen for the lobby. Jason had only encouraged Elizabeth to avoid the scene. Despite what their former counterparts thought, he wasn't here to eat with Elizabeth. They were there to talk about visitation for Jake. His first priority was making sure that his son wasn't upset, and he knew that an argument between the four of them would easily disrupt Jake's peaceful resolve. As Sam started to walk even further away, he could read the pain in her tense back. A part of him hated that he knew her that well. Just when he was about to say something, Sam turned around and smiled at him. It was a very small smile, but it was there. Somehow, he knew then that she was going to be fine.

Lifting Cameron on his shoulders, Lucky padded back toward Sam and leaned close to her. As Lucky whispered something in her ear, Jason admired how easy things appeared between them. Sam threw her head back in laughter as she shifted Lucky's purchase from one hand to the other. The three of them quickly made their way out of the hotel, leaving two confused people in their wake.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked once they were out of earshot. "Second of all, why was it so hard to see that?"

Jason knew exactly what it was, even if no one else did. That was Lucky and Sam falling in love. "I don't know," he lied, a first for him when it came to Elizabeth. Sometimes, he was learning, it really was easier to let someone believe something if it meant saving their feelings. "Well, I'm glad we worked out these details, but I have to be going. I told Carly that I would meet her and the boys for dinner. I haven't really spent time with them since I got out of prison, and I think they're starting to miss me."

"The boys or Carly?" Elizabeth sneered, earning a sideways glare from Jason. She quickly apologized and tried to pretend as though the comment never happened. After a few more minutes of polite conversation, Jason kissed his son and excused himself. For the second time that night, Elizabeth watched the man she loved walk out of her life and into the arms of another woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam felt the anxiety bubbling in her stomach as she made her way slowly up the path to her mother's cabin. It had been months since she had been back at the house, barely unable to set foot through the front door since her mistaken night with Ric. She hated a part of herself every single day for tearing her mother's life apart. Over a year later, she barely recognized the woman she was that hot, fateful summer night. So much had changed in the million hours since, and somehow, she had finally found a way to forgive herself for everything that happened. More importantly, Alexis had found a way to forgive her.

Knocking lightly on the door, Sam let herself into the living room. Dressed in a frilly scarlet dress, Kristina was playing on the floor by herself. Pretending to sip a dainty cup of tea, she grinned up at her older sister. "Sam!" she cheered, dropping her cup to make her way over to her. Sam lifted her easily off the floor and hugged her tightly. "Are you here to take us to Nikolas' house? Mommy said that we are all going to have dinner there together. Molly is even here. Mommy is upstairs changing her dress. She should be down in a second."

Sam smiled adoringly at her sister's breathless rant. "Yes, I am going to take you all over to Wyndamere," she answered. "Actually, I'm glad that we got a minute alone because I have a present for you." Setting Kristina back on the floor, she scoured through her tote bag for the professionally wrapped package. "Here you go. Somehow, I know you'll like it."

Kristina busily set to work tearing away the paper as Alexis came down the staircase with Molly on her hip. Though slightly tired, Sam's mother was almost back to where she was before her cancer days. Beneath her chestnut wig, her hair was slowly starting to grow back. For the first time since Jax's wedding, she had mustered enough energy to dress up. In fact, she had changed clothes five times before finally settling on the sleeveless navy cocktail dress. "Oh, I didn't know you were here," she announced as she sat Molly on the ground next to Kristina. Leaning forward, she enveloped her oldest into a hug. The awkwardness that had long existed between them was so slowly starting to melt away. "What do you have there Kristina?"

"A new princess book!" she responded happily, holding up the gift for her mother to see. Alexis knelt next to Kristina and watched as she flipped through the pages of the book. "I don't have this one yet. We were just looking at it at the book store last week."

"Hey there, Mol," Sam cooed as she swept her youngest sister into her arms. The tiny brunette looked just like her other sisters. All three were carbon copies of their mother, embodying the dark, poised features of the Cassadines. "I haven't seen you in so long. I'm glad that you are going to get to play with us tonight."

"Me too," Alexis agreed. "Nikolas was good enough to make all the arrangements, including working this out with Ric. I am really looking forward to seeing Spencer and Nikolas. I haven't been able to spend much time with them all summer. I don't want to keep making that mistake."

"Well, then let's not wait a minute longer," Sam decided as she handed over her sister. "We have a dinner party to get to, and I for one do not want to be late."

Across town, Lucky was following Lulu into the dark foyer at Wyndamere. Fifteen minutes early for dinner, he wanted to be waiting when Sam arrived. Something told him that tonight represented an evening of transition. All afternoon, the only thing he could think about was seeing Sam again. After the kiss, how could he not? He knew that he had told her that he just wanted to be friends, but a part of him was starting to realize that it couldn't be further from the truth. He needed to give their relationship the time it needed to grow into what he knew it would be.

"Man, this place still creeps me out," Lulu shivered as Cameron clung to her hand. Dressed in a strapless plum gown, it had been too long since she had the opportunity to dress up like this. In fact, she couldn't remember wearing a dress since the night of the hostage situation at the Metrocourt. Next to her, her nephew was dressed in a tiny black suit, looking every bit the part of Lucky's son. Biology meant nothing – that kid was a Spencer through and through. "Nikolas!"

"Hey," the eldest child greeted them happily as he came into the room. Emily followed closely behind with Spencer in her arms. Lucky took a moment to admire the family that they had become. As he looked at his best friend and his brother, he had to wonder how life could have been anything but them together. They were as natural as breathing. "Alexis just called to say that they would be here in about ten minutes. Until then, Alfred is serving drinks in the sitting room."

"Lulu, why don't you help me bring the boys in the other room?" Emily asked, picking up on an unspoken need for Lucky to talk to his brother. She turned to Nikolas and smiled. "We'll be in there if you need us. Come in whenever you are ready."

Once they were alone, Nikolas joined his brother at the window. Lucky was silently staring out at the black sky, wrapped up in his own thoughts. "What's going on, Lucky? I can see the gears in your brain turning."

"I kissed Sam this afternoon," he replied softly. "It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. She was doing something so simple, just helping to pick out a shirt. But when she smiled up at me, I suddenly saw a life with her so clearly. So, I kissed her. And then I stopped it."

"You stopped it?"

"She is so vulnerable right now, Nik. The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt her, to push her away. She needs me right now as a friend, and truth be told, I need her. We ran into Elizabeth and Jason at the hotel after we were done shopping. I thought it would be hard to see them together, but it wasn't. I had Sam by my side, and I was more worried about how it was affecting her than I was myself or Liz. That's when I realized that something more is going on here. I can try to deny it to myself if I want to, but it's clear that I have feelings for Sam. Whether I wanted to or not, I like her."

"You like Sam?" a tiny voiced asked behind him. Both Nikolas and Lucky whirled around to see Kristina standing behind them, her hands on her hips. A few steps behind her, Alexis was frozen in her tracks with Molly in her arms. Lucky knew that if he kept looking, Sam couldn't be far behind. True to his thought, his gaze found her staring at him from the doorway.

"Hello," Nikolas said, trying to clear the awkward air that had overtaken the room. Scooping up his cousin, he came over to greet his aunt. "You look absolutely beautiful, Alexis. I believe Emily and Lulu are in the other room with the boys. I heard Alfred mention something about making fruit punch for his favorite girls. Why don't you come in there and help me find it?"

Sam stepped aside to allow her mother to lead the girls and Nikolas into the sitting room. When they were alone, she crossed the room to where Lucky was staring back out the window. Without saying anything, she slipped her arms around his torso from behind and rested her cheek against his back. "It's okay, I'm scared too," she whispered, allowing her fingers to slip down into his palms. "Nothing has to happen now. I just want you to know that whatever you feel, I feel it, too. We're not going through this alone."

"I don't want to hurt you," he attested, clasping her hands in his. "More than anything, I wanted to protect you from this. I am so much like my father, and everything I have ever loved, I have ruined. Look at my marriage to Elizabeth. I wasn't the husband I should have been. I just want the next time I fall in love to be different."

"Can you look at me?" she implored. Lucky took a deep breath and turned around in her arms. It was the first time he really looked at the raven beauty. Her hair hung loosely in curls around her perfectly tanned shoulders. The custom gown hugged every curve, showing off the svelte figure hidden beneath. Gazing back at her, he literally felt his breath being taken away as he looked into her smoldering eyes. "I have feelings for you, Lucky."

"We can't do this, Sam. I already told you why."

"You told me why we can't do this," she agreed. "Now, I'm going to tell you why we can. We can do this Lucky because when I'm with you, it feels right. We both deserve a chance to be happy after a year filled with sorrow, anger, lies and pain. We can do this because we want a chance for a real life and a real family. More importantly, we can do this because I think that maybe I want that life to be with you. And I think if you're honest with yourself, just maybe you want to see if you want to have a life with me."

Reaching out, Lucky cupped her cheek in his palm. "There's a lot at stake here."

"It doesn't have to be figured out in one night, Lucky," she giggled humorlessly. "The only thing I am asking here is for you to not close your heart off to me. Open yourself up for the chance that just maybe this could be something good. It doesn't have to end in heartbreak. It is possible that this could work out."

"I know it's possible," he muttered, turning away from her briefly. "In fact, I'd say that it's likely."

"Don't pull away," she implored, reaching up to turn his body back toward her. "I can see you trying to fight your heart right now. I'm not saying that we should make this huge commitment to each other. I'm not asking you to marry me. The only thing I am asking is for the chance to get to know you in that way. I just want to know all of you." Lucky raked his fingers through his dark hair nervously, but Sam reached up to take his fingers away. "Don't doubt yourself, Lucky. Don't doubt me."

Lucky dropped his hands in defeat and bit his bottom lip. He shook his head knowing that everything she had just said was absolutely right. Finally, he threaded his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "What if I can't fight this anymore, McCall?" he whispered. "It's one of those times that it's now or never. Once I let myself feel things for you, there is no going back. It's all or nothing."

Sam wanted to tell him not to fight it, but she knew that was giving him permission to change everything. If they were going to do this, it couldn't be halfway. Lucky was right. "It's all or nothing," she murmured, stepping closer to him. "I choose all."


	11. Chapter 11

Nikolas stood in the door way, watching his brother slowly work his way into falling in love with Samantha McCall. Earlier, as he stood next to Lucky staring out the window, he had known that it was already happening. After a decade of the Four Musketeers, it was hard to imagine Lucky without Elizabeth and Elizabeth without him. As Emily came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, he realized that it didn't really matter who was together. The four of them would always be friends, and nothing could ever break that apart.

"They really do look happy together," Nikolas whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up Emily's spine. "I know that this isn't easy for you. You might feel like you are in the middle because of Elizabeth and Jason, but know that I don't want to put you there. Lucky is my brother just as Jason is yours."

"I don't feel like I'm in the middle, at least not in a bad way," she replied. "I am lucky because I get to have all these people love me. I'm kind of like Cameron in that respect. Jason is my big brother, and he would do anything for me. Lucky is my oldest and my best friend, and I know that he would do anything for us. The same thing can be said for Liz. Even Sam and I don't have any problems. She is your cousin, and it looks like she is going to be part of Lucky's life."

Nikolas pressed a kiss against her temple, once again amazed at how she could remove herself from any situation for the better of those that she loved. Looking over her shoulder, he raised his eyebrow at his brother in regard. "I think it's time for dinner," he announced, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Lucky turned away from Sam quickly, looking slightly guilty at being caught. Nikolas grinned at his brother genuinely. "Sam, may I escort you in?"

Sam glanced at the man beside her and then nodded toward her cousin. Reluctantly leaving Lucky behind, she took Nikolas' arm and followed him into the kitchen. "Thanks, it was getting kind of intense," she admitted in a hoarse whisper. "I don't know exactly what is going on between Lucky and me, but I don't think this is the best time or place for us to be figuring it out."

"I kind of picked up on that," Nikolas replied. "You know, Lucky and I were talking about you before you got here. I don't know what is going on between you and my brother, but I want you to know that I'm happy for you. Emily and I would give you our blessing, no matter what you decide. I know you are cautious of the situation, but I want you to know just that much."

Back in the living room, Emily stayed behind to talk to her best friend briefly. It seemed like months since they had been alone together. Torn between her loyalty to Elizabeth and to Lucky, Emily had done her best to stay out of everything. The former Spencer couple had made a concerted effort to not drag her in the middle. Nikolas didn't have that same opportunity because of his relationship with Lucky. They wanted to spear at least one person from the fallout that was their marriage.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Lucky complimented her. "I'm sorry I haven't told you that before now. It's funny, I thought it as soon as I saw you, but my mind instantly drifted somewhere else. It's doing it a lot these days."

"Oh, it is?" Emily asked. "Do you want to tell me what has you so wrapped up in your thoughts? I can read it pretty easily, Lucky. It's written all over your face. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"You just saw what is going on," he countered. "It's clear that I have feelings for Sam, and I hate to admit it but that scares the hell out of me. There is so much at stake here. I feel like I am juggling so many balls, so to speak. There is the potential for a lot of people to be hurt here, Em. I have to think about how it is going to affect my son and Sam. There are you, Nikolas and Lulu. I even have to keep Elizabeth's feelings in mind."

Emily cocked her head and looked up at her oldest friend. "There are only three people you need to think about here, Lucky," she insisted. "Nikolas and I will support you in whatever you do. I know that you would never put me in the middle of anything, neither would Jason. What has happened has already happened. That never had anything to do with me. I think if we could get through that without our friendships falling apart, we can make it through anything."

"That said," she continued, "you don't need to worry about your sister either. She knows that your marriage to Elizabeth is over. I think she actually likes Sam. Given the chance, they might even become close eventually. Lulu just wants you to be happy. I'd like to say the same thing for Liz. The truth is that you guys are divorced. Any say she had in your relationships ended the day you two decided to get divorced. You can't keep living your life in fear that a choice could hurt Liz. Chances are, you are going to make a decision that hurts her."

"The three you people need to worry about," Emily told him, "are Sam, Cameron and you. I know that you are an amazing father. Cameron has always been your first priority, even before he was born and you were in an actual relationship with Liz. Your son is incredible, and I love how much you love him. It makes me admire you all that much more. If you want to have Sam in your life, it is going to affect Cam to some degree. I know that you will make the best choice for your family."

Lucky was getting ready to say something in response when his son came barreling through the door. "Daddy, it's time for dinner!" he exclaimed, toddling across the floor in bare feet. His dark hair was ruffled as he went flying into Lucky's arms. "Uncle Nikolas told me to come get you and Auntie Emily."

Emily and Lucky followed the little boy back into the dining room. Alexis said in the middle on one side, flanked by her youngest daughters on either side. Nikolas sat at his customary place at the head of the table while Emily sat across from him with Spencer. Lucky and Cameron took the other side of the table next to Sam. A mutual smile passed between them as he helped his son climb into his chair. Lulu was the lat to come in, sliding next to Cameron with a flushed smile.

"Sorry, that was a call from California," she apologized vaguely before slipping her phone back into her handbag. Lucky raised his eyebrow in his sister's direction, but she shook him off dismissively. "This looks great, Nikolas."

"Emily planned the meeting," he declared. "In fact, she pretty much planned everything."

"What would my nephew do without you?" Alexis asked warmly as she scooped potatoes onto Molly's plate. On her other side, Kristina happily bit into her roasted chicken. "I can't imagine this family without you actually, Em."

"She's happily in the middle of it," Nikolas replied, smiling across the table at his fiancée. Spencer giggled involuntarily, casting a humorous air around the table.

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch. Lulu asked permission to watch Cameron for the night, dying for anything that would take her mind off having to deal with the Quartermaines. Nikolas sent Alexis and the girls home early in his limo as Molly started to drift to sleep immediately following the evening meal. Emily soon disappeared upstairs to put Spencer to bed, and before he knew it, Nikolas was walking Lucky and Sam to the door.

"Well, do you need a ride?" Lucky asked as they stood outside in the pale moonlight. The air was comfortable and breezy, setting the scene for all things to come. "I can take you anywhere."

Sam turned her eyes toward the sky and tightened her wrap around her bare shoulders. "I don't know, I don't really feel like going home," she remarked. "Why don't we just go for a drive? It's been a long time since I've driven along the coast. I miss the ocean."

Lucky raked his fingers through his hair before slipping his hand down. Never one afraid to make a move, he couldn't believe how anxious she made him feel. It'd been ages since a girl made him nervous. Reaching down, he finally slipped his hand into hers. Swinging it between them, he was surprised to feel her trembling. "I'm glad you're nervous, too."

"We're not two teenagers with a crush," she giggled. "I don't know why I feel like this."

"Because you know it means something." Even as the words came out of his mouth, he was astounded by his own brave audacity. He had been thinking about it all night, but to actually say it aloud, it made his stomach drop.

Sam could read the awkwardness in the moment, but she was tired of having things be so heavy between them. "It does mean something," she emphasized. "Lucky, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you finish the moment we started earlier?" Lucky smiled in the dark as he threaded his arms around her waist. Pulling her toward he leaned down and captured her mouth easily. As her body melted into his, Sam started to explore the kiss. At first, it was soft and unsure, but soon, it became intense. Lucky traced his tongue across her bottom lip while she played with the downy hairs at the nape of his neck. After a few moments, Sam pulled away, completely breathless. "Wow."

"Our first real kiss is outside my brother's house, a place my family refers to as a mausoleum," Lucky chuckled. Neither of them made a move to pull apart. Sam leaned in, resting her head against his chest. "Still, we had the moonlight and the stars, a family dinner and a beautiful girl. I don't know that it gets much better than this." 

"Lucky, I know that we have a lot of stuff to work out, but for tonight, can we just enjoy this?" Sam implored. "Life will still happen tomorrow, but for tonight, I just want to pretend that we could be together without anyone coming between us."

"Emily told me earlier that the only thing I need to worry about here is you, me and Cam," he revealed. "Whatever happens from here on out, you two are my priority. I really want to find a way to make this work. And if we find out that it can't, I know that we will still be in each other's life. I'm just asking for the chance to get to know you…and maybe kiss you once in awhile."

Grinning widely, Sam turned around in his arms. "I'm not sure," she sighed, "but I'm pretty sure that can be arranged."s


	12. Chapter 12

Jason kissed the top of Michael's sleeping head and walked toward the front door of Carly's cozy cottage. Slipping out into the coolness of the evening, he turned to smile at his best friend. The amber porch light shone over her honey blonde hair, casting a halo around her angelic face. Jason had long known that Carly was a hard woman to love, but he always had. Even when he hated her, he had cared about her more than anyone else in the world. She had once told Jason that he was blessed because he got to choose the family he wanted to have. Years later, with an entirely different life, he had chosen Carly, the boys and his son.

"Thanks for coming over, Jase," she smiled, reaching out to smooth a wrinkle from the collar of his faded grey tee. "I know that you have a lot going on right now, but I appreciate you taking the time out for the boys and me. We were missing out on our quality family time."

_Family._ There was that word again. Since running into Sam earlier in the day, it was the only thing he could think about. After the breakup, he knew that the chance to have a family with Elizabeth was there. So easily, he could have fallen into a relationship with her, complete with two sons. However, every time he looked at her, he saw a friend. He saw an amazing mother and a kind woman that he spent an amazing night with. Jason valued Liz's place in his life, but she wasn't who he wanted to be with.

Jason opened his mouth to speak as his cell phone started to vibrate from the pocket of his jeans. Automatically, he pulled the small device out, half expecting a call from Sonny for some job that he would never be able to talk about. Instead, he was surprised to see Sam's name flashing on the lit screen. "What's up?" he asked, clearly shocked. "Is everything okay?"

"I know that you were supposed to go see Carly and the boys, but I really need to see you," she told him. "You know that I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. I promise that it won't be too long. Can you just meet me at the docks in ten minutes?"

He glanced down at his watch and then up at Carly. She had turned away to give him privacy, clearly a first for her. She was wrapped up in the velvet blanket of stars spread overhead. In the quiet moment, he felt something even more. Still, something was going on with Sam, and he owed her this much. "I'll be there," he promised before hanging up the phone. Looking apologetically at Carly, he shrugged. "I have to go meet Sam. She needs to talk to me about something."

"Then you should go," Carly replied airily. "If you thin it's something you need to do, I know that you will do it. You always do the right thing when it comes to the people you care about, Jase. I know that better than anyone."

"Okay, wait, where is my best friend?" Jason chuckled. Carly shot him a sarcastically dirty look before erupting into a fit of giggles. He had always loved the sound of her laugh. "I'm going to go over to the docks to talk to her, and then, I am going to come back over here. It's been a long time since you and I stayed up late and talked all night, just the two of us. I'll pick up a case of beer, and we can just drink the night away. With the boys asleep, I think we both deserve a few hours of innocent fun."

Across town, Sam paced the entire length of the dock nervously. After Lucky had reluctantly left her at her new loft, she had sat on the balcony alone for hours. Their goodbye had been long and drawn out, full of those searching kisses that always come at the beginning of a relationship. Part of her had wanted to take it to the next level right away, but she knew that it would be a mistake. While she couldn't choose how she felt, she could choose how she handled it. She wanted to give Lucky the chance to get to know her, but more importantly, she wanted to give herself the chance to get to know Sam. It had been a long time since she had been on her own, and this time, she wanted to be sure before she jumped into a relationship. With Lucky's patience and kindness, she knew that she would have time in her life for both.

Seeing Lucky with Cameron tonight had shifted something in her. Every ounce of inhibition that she had had prior to dinner melted away when she got to see father and son interacting. Their flow was so natural when they were together. The entire meal had been filled with laughter and inside jokes between the three siblings and Emily. Alexis and Nikolas had told different stories about growing up around Europe while Lucky and Lulu had shared tales of their parents' time on the run. Every once in awhile, Sam would interject with her own quips about living on the open seas. Maybe it wasn't as glamorous as her counterparts' stories, but that was her life. It was time that she stopped apologizing for it.

Her favorite part of the evening had been glancing at Lucky as she told a story. She could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was really listening to her. His eyes never left her, almost as though he was hanging onto her every word. No one had ever made her feel so at ease with the life she had led before Port Charles. To him, her life story was an adventure worth boasting about. Bold and courageous, he admired the things in her she had long tried to hide.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted her, drawing her attention immediately. "Sorry it took me so long, there was a train near the park. I got here as soon as I could."

"Thanks for coming, Jason," Sam retorted, making her way across the old wooden planks to where he stood. She had chosen a place near the warehouse, a place where they would both feel comfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I know that I don't owe you an explanation, but I would like to give you one. Whether we like it or not, we are going to be in each other's lives. We're going to see each other. I don't want to keep this from you."

"You have always been able to tell me anything," he offered.

Sam nodded with a wry smile, wondering how she had forgotten that in the last year of their relationship. Their biggest problem toward the end was their inability to communicate when they needed it most. It didn't matter how much they loved each other if they couldn't be upfront about things. "I care a lot about Lucky," she admitted slowly, trying to find the right words for how she felt. "Things between us are starting to get more and more intense every day. I don't know where our relationship is headed, but I know that there is definitely something between us. Tonight, we decided that we were going to start seeing each other. It's nothing serious yet, but I wanted you to be the first person to know. If you were going to be with Elizabeth, I wouldn't want to find out from anyone else."

Jason was quiet for a few moments. While he had known that the likeliness of a relationship between Sam and Lucky was relatively strong after seeing them together this afternoon, it hadn't really hit him until then. Everyone has their own moment when they realize that it is over for good, and Jason had thought that he had his when he mentally acknowledged that they were likely falling in love. Now that she had vocalized his prior thoughts to him, that last glimmer of hope was finally extinguished.

"Lucky and I have had our differences, and no one knows that more than you," Jason told her. "But I know that despite all his mistakes, Lucky is a good man. He values the importance of family, and he cares greatly for his son. With Lucky, you have the opportunity for a family, stability and safety that I could never offer. I loved you for a long time, Sam, but I don't know that I could ever love you the way that you needed. I'm glad that you have found a beginning in Lucky."

"There is the man I fell in love with," Sam grinned. "I haven't seen him in a really long time, but he's standing right here in front of me. I'm glad that we can stand here and have this conversation after everything that happened. No matter what has happened between us, I still want you in my life as a friend, Jason."

"Then, I should probably tell you something," he admitted softly, dreading his impending confession. "As you may or may not know, I am not going to be with Elizabeth. I care about her greatly as a friend, and she will always be apart of my life. I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my son, but I can't be with her in any way that is romantic. It's just not where my heart lies."

Sam bit her bottom lip, trying to keep herself from giggling again. She already knew what was coming and decided to give him an easy out. "If you are in love with her, you should let her know," she replied. "You don't even have to say that you can't be with Elizabeth because of Carly. We both already know it. Every day that you and I were together, I feared that it would be the day you realized how much you loved her. I could never figure out how Sonny and Jax could deal with being second place. It was hard for me, and we were never even married."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like that," Jason apologized. "I truly did love you, Sam. In fact, I loved you a lot. I just never…"

"It's okay, Jason," she assured him. "I finally understand how it's possible to care so deeply for two people. I think there are a million different ways to love people, and Carly and I exemplify two of those ways for you. I think that you and Lucky will come to be that for me."

Jason reached out and caressed her hand affectionately, one last touch for the ghost of a really good relationship that has come to pass. This goodbye held no sadness; this truly was a new beginning. Jason and Sam had made the best comeback possible – they had become friends again. Eventually, the two said their goodnights and drifted back to their own respective lives. Alone in the car, Sam allowed herself to reflect on how far she'd come in the span of one evening. As she turned onto her tree-lined street, she was happy to see a squad car parked at her curb.

Slamming the door, she gathered the train of her gown and jogged to where Lucky was leaning against his car. "I wasn't ready to say goodnight," he said breathlessly before crashing his mouth against hers. Sam smiled against his lips in response, quickly losing herself in the passionate embrace that only he could possess.

Sam pulled back and smiled up into his eyes. "Let's go up to my balcony," she decided aloud. "We can make hot chocolate, look at the stars and talk until the sun comes up. You wanted the chance to get to know me, and now, I am going to bore you with every single mundane detail of my life."

"As long as I don't have to say goodnight…"

"You can't say goodnight if the sun is up," Sam taunted.

"So, I'll just say good morning."

"It certainly will be," she murmured to herself as Lucky encircled her waist and guided her upstairs toward her loft. "It certainly will."


	13. Chapter 13

As the sky began to fade from the soft pinks of early dawn to the bright blues of morning, Lucky looked over the glittering city of Port Charles. Sprawled out on the wicker couch on Sam's balcony, it had been just one of those incredible nights for more reasons than Lucky could think of at such an early. The only one that really mattered was right there before him, her beautiful face resting against his jean-clad thigh. Dark hair cascading over his knee, it had been the first night Lucky had ever slept with Sam. Somehow, he knew that it was something that he would never forget.

"Good morning," her raspy voice welcomed him, completely breaking him from his train of thought. Lucky looked down at her and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. She turned away briefly, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "My throat hurts. I must have been sleeping with my mouth open."

Lucky threw his head back and chuckled. "Actually, you were snoring," he teased her, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from the feisty brunette. "Hey, don't blame me. Despite the inhumane sounds escaping from your throat, I still somehow manage to find you sexy."

Biting her bottom lip, Sam looked up at him with hooded eyes. There was something so determined in her gaze that Lucky couldn't help but want to touch her. Reaching out, he brushed the soft strands away from her forehead, smoothing them back against her skin. She responded immediately, pressing her face further into his palm. "We spent the night together," she murmured, never breaking the stare. "I was determined not to jump into bed with you too soon, but we've already slept together."

A small chuckle escaped from his throat. "Well, technically, our night together wasn't even in a bed, so I say that it doesn't count," he appeased her gently. He knew and understood why she was so cautious about the relationship. They had both made promises to make sure that it progressed slow, despite the overwhelming feelings consuming both of them. More than once over the span of the night, Lucky had wanted to carry her back inside and make love to her on the very plush bed. However, if he wanted this to work, he knew that they had to do this slowly. Sam was definitely worth the wait.

"Oh, it counts," she whispered as she sat up. Wrapping her ankles around his back, Sam settled herself into his lap. Pressing her forehead to his, she smiled against his lips. "It was one of the most intimate nights I have ever shared with anyone, Lucky. Just having you hold me meant more than so many other times when I've fallen into bed with someone. It would be so easy for us to just give in, but it matters so much to me that you are willing to wait until I am ready."

"I'm not just waiting for you, Sam," he reminded her, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm waiting with you. We both know that the best thing for us to do is to take this slowly. Our relationship didn't exactly start out in the best of circumstances, but it has come to mean more to me than anything other than my son. If giving it time is going to make it even more amazing than it already is, I'll do whatever I have to do for us. Not for you, for us…"

Sam lunged forward and stopped Lucky's lengthy explanation with a kiss. Capturing his willing mouth with hers, she sweetly gave apart of herself to him. It was a small piece of her heart, but it was one that he didn't have moments before. As she reluctantly pulled away, Lucky immediately brought her back to him. Laying gentle, fluttering kisses on each eyelid and cheek, he held her so close to him that she could feel his heart beating against her chest. "What are you doing today?"

Lucky shrugged. "I was thinking about getting Cam to take him down to the docks. He loves to feed the fish and watch the birds land on the water," he told her. "I feel like I have to take advantage of every moment I have with him now. It'd be so easy for Elizabeth to erase me from his life. He's young enough that there's a chance he'd forget me eventually. I want to make her see how much we need each other."

There were many things Sam could say against Elizabeth, but even she had to admit that the wholesome nurse was a good mother. Despite their anger and hurt toward each other, Lucky and Liz had always managed to find a way to put the children first. There was little she could ever defend Elizabeth about, but this was one time she wanted to convince Lucky. "She would never do that to you, Lucky," she assured him. "If she wanted to take Cameron away from you, she would have already done that. You're the only father he will ever know, and the two of you have committed to making this work. You just have to have a little faith."

"Faith," Lucky muttered, rolling his eyes skyward. "It seems like a lot of my choices lately have been made of faith. I guess I should have learned to trust it by now. It seems to be working out pretty well for me so far."

Smiling to herself, Sam reached down and laced her fingers through his. "So, your mention of the docks earlier, was that your way of asking me to spend the day with you and Cam?"

He nodded against her cheek before brining her knuckles up to his lips. Brushing a gentle kiss across her silky skin, he felt the undeniable, familiar swell in his heart. "Maybe you could call Alexis and invite the girls," he thought aloud. "We could make a day of it, just pack a picnic and get lost in this beautiful day. I could even call Nikolas to see if he wanted to bring Spencer. It'd be nice to get the family together."

Sam pulled away slightly and looked at him, searching for some kind of reassurance in his eyes. A family day was a big step, especially when it came to Nikolas. Sure, small steps had been made, but this felt like a giant leap. When Lucky turned his pouty lips into a mischievous grin, she suddenly knew all that she needed to know. "Why don't you ask your sister and Emily, too? If we're going to do this, I guess I need to get used to it."

"My family loves me, Sam," he whispered, running his fingers in the mahogany tendrils framing her face. "If they know how much I feel for you, they're going to love you, too. You don't have to be scared of this, remember? You're the one who told me to have a little faith."

"Just like a man," she taunted, poking him playfully in the chest. "You actually listen to me for once, and then you get to use my words against me."

"I hear everything you say," he promised before leaning forward and kissing her intently. Sam allows the kiss to deepen as he pulled her onto his lap. Her body positioned perpendicular to his, she noted how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Far beyond the connection she had expected, they were on the same level in every way – physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. This was unconditional happiness.

Sam broke the kiss finally, laying one last poignant peck on his partially opened mouth. "Well, if we're going to do this thing, I need a shower," she announced, slowly climbing off his body. Lucky felt her absence from his arms immediately. "And you have some phone calls to make. You can use the phone in the living room."

Lucky stayed on the balcony a moment longer, watching as she sashayed toward her bedroom. Once she had disappeared from his eyesight, he turned his gaze toward the glittering city below. It had been a long time since he had woken up with a woman in his arms that he genuinely cared about. With Elizabeth, it had been months since they had truly been together and connected, long before they got remarried if he was honest with himself. And Maxie, well, that had never been about anything real. That had been about addiction and necessity.

Waking up with Sam was different. Although they hadn't done much more than kiss, he had never felt so intimate with someone. They were so attuned to each other's bodies. He was already picking up on what different faces and sounds and touches meant. She seemed to react to him at all the right times in all the right ways. As he gathered himself and sauntered into her sunny living room, he was thankful, not for the first time, for the place she had found in his life.

In the next room, Sam discarded last night's clothes and slipped beneath the hot stream of water pouring from her shower. She could hear Lucky's voice as he spoke on the phone. His tone seemed happy and agreeable, signaling that their picnic plans were likely a go. While the quickness of the seemingly domestic situation should scare her, she was actually excited to get to spend the day with everyone. She knew that she had a lot of history to complete with, but Sam was determined to carve her own niche in the Spencer family. It might take a long time, but for once in her life, she was in no hurry. For the first time, she was truly content with her life.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom freshly scrubbed and clothed. Lucky was sprawled out on the couch, his arm thrown across his face as he napped peacefully. From the doorway, Sam watched as he slept. Jason had always hated it when he would catch her staring at him, but as Lucky's eyes slowly crept open, an innocent smile played across his handsome face. "You caught me," he chuckled sheepishly, not making any effort to move. Sam smiled silently as she wandered over to sit at his feet. "I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down."

"You just looked so at peace," she commented.

"You just look beautiful," he replied, finally sitting up. Dressed simply in jeans and a charcoal fitted tee, he loved how she didn't seem to put a lot of thought into looking beautiful. It just came naturally to her. "I talked to everyone, we're on for noon. I have to pick Cam up in an hour. I should probably go home and take a shower."

"You could just do it here," Sam offered automatically. As her statement sunk in, an undeniable wave of crimson quickly made its way up her throat in a deep blush. "I mean, you shouldn't have to drive across town just for that."

Lucky grinned inwardly at her obvious discomfort. With everything else between them, it was nice that he still got to her in that way, too. "Well, I do have some clothes in my car," he decided. "Too bad you already showered or we could make it a duet. You know, in the sake of water conservation and all."

"Spencer, get your mind out of the gutter," she deadpanned, sending a quick elbow jab into his ribs. "Besides, if you're a good boy today, I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "How many people are involved in this surprise of yours?"

Sam held up her hand, silently indicating that it would be a party of two. "It's a very private affair, Detective Spencer. Only two can play this game." It was Lucky's turn to blush as she trailed her fingertips lightly down his thigh. Then, as her hand reached his knee, she slapped him brusquely and jumped to her feet. "Get a move on, we have a picnic to get to!"

Burying his face in his hands, Lucky grunted in obvious frustration before grabbing her wrist. Whirling her back to him, he leaned in like he was going to kiss her. Smiling slyly as she closed her eyes and parted her lips, he dug his fingers into her sides and tickled her relentlessly. Attempting in vain to squirm from his touch, Sam gasped between her endless giggles. Finally, Lucky surrendered his attack to let her catch her breath. "Don't mess with a Spencer. Paybacks are hell."

"Spencer, your little family doesn't have anything on the McCalls."

"Whoa!" he laughed. "This city better watch out. I'm not sure Port Charles is ready for a Spencer and a McCall to team up."

"Well, ready or not, here we come."

_Sorry for the very prolonged delay on the update. Sometimes life gets in the way, and my professional writing has had to monopolize so much of my time that I was truly burnt out. I hope you enjoy it and that I still have a few faithful readers out there. _


	14. Chapter 14

Lucky sat alone on the cotton blanket, admiring the sight unfolding in front of him. The two women he had come the most chased his son happily, jogging slowly after the rambunctious toddler. Lulu's golden blonde hair glinted in the afternoon sun, reminding him even more of his mother than usual. Everything about his younger sister's physical appearance imitated Laura Spencer, from the graceful way she carried herself to how she crossed her arms around her body in a weak form of protection to the gentle smile apparent in her eyes as she watched Cameron.

Cameron, his son, the one true thing he could believe in. Every day, he looked more and more like Zander but acted more and more like a Spencer. Lucky liked to think that he had picked up the best traits from all three of his parents. He admired Cam's innocence, how he had not yet been tainted by the many travesties life has to offer. With head full of dark curls and eyes as wide as saucers, Lucky couldn't imagine ever loving someone as much as he loved that little boy. He truly was the best thing that had ever happened.

And then there was Sam, beautiful and amazing Sam. She was his unexpected blessing, someone that he could have never seen coming. He had spent the last fifteen years incredibly in love with Elizabeth Webber, but that youthful romantic was gone. He had lived the life he had always wanted and had an amazing son to show for it. Now, he was falling in love all over again. Taking it slow, learning his way around her, she was like a puzzle he couldn't wait to solve.

"Family is pretty amazing," Nikolas commented as he collapsed next to his younger brother on the plaid blanket. His own eyes drifted toward the pocket of grass where Emily was swinging a giggling Spencer around in circles. "Sometimes I can't believe I got so damn lucky. I mean, look at them. That breathtaking woman and incredible little boy, they're mine. We belong to each other."

Lucky nodded thoughtfully as Sam scooped Cameron into her arms and Lulu dug her fingers into his ribs, setting off a wave of laughter. "It's important to belong to someone," he agreed. "After I lost Liz, I never thought I would find a place to fit in again. Looking at our little sister out there with Sam and Cameron, I know that I belong there. I belong in this family with them and you, Spencer and Em."

"Daddy!" Cameron cried out suddenly, doubling over as he fell onto the ground. Lucky could spot a trickle of blood running down his left leg. "Daddy, it hurts!"

Jogging toward his son, Lucky bent down to inspect Cam's knee. The scrape barely broke the surface, but the sight of the toddler's tears made him feel like it was the deepest cut in the world. "Hey, buddy, let's get you cleaned up," he murmured as he lifted him easily off the ground. Allowing his son to bury his face in his shirt, Lucky hurriedly carried him back toward the blanket with Emily close behind. "Lucky for us, Aunt Emily here is a doctor. She'll know exactly what to do."

"Let me see your knee," Emily ordered gently, helping to unfold his small leg to look at the abrasion. "I'm going to go get a first aid kit from the car, Cam, but you're going to be just fine. Why don't you tell your dad about the new game you want?"

The simple request was enough to take Cameron's mind of his bleeding knee. He excitedly started to talk about the new baseball game he had seen at the toy store on a visit with Audrey a few days before. By the time Emily returned with the tin box full of medical supplies, he had completely forgotten about the scrape.

"Okay, Cameron, I'm going to wipe your knee with some peroxide. It might sting a little bit," Emily warned. "I want you told hold onto your daddy's hand while we do it. He once told me when I was a little girl that if I looked all the way into those blue eyes of his, I would forget about the pain and hear the ocean."

Lucky smiled silently over his son's head at Emily. He had used that line on her when they were barely 12, running away on that insane adventure to find her aunt in Arizona. Emily had been in so much pain when she was bitten by a rattle snake, but Lucky had managed to get her through it. Through her fight with cancer and his coma, they had used the same trick to get each other through the worst physical pain imaginable. Now, she was passing it on to the next generation.

Cameron gripped his father's fingers as Emily wiped the peroxide over the skin. He winced only once, allowing a sharp breath of air to whistle past his lips. Sam appeared behind them, rubbing her had comfortingly along the little boy's back. "It hurts," he whimpered, peering up into Lucky's eyes. His father nodded in acknowledgement. Emily tried to force an assuring smile as she removed some cool salve to wipe over the cut. With a quick band aid over the small cut, he was as good as new.

"Wow, you sure are brave," Sam complimented Cameron, earning a wide smile from both father and son. "I think I would have cried if I had to have a band aid."

"Not Cam, he's tough," Lucky pointed out, ruffling his son's hair absently.

"Just like my daddy," he announced. "My dad is really tough. He's a policeman, Detective Lucky Spencer. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

The innocent declaration did not go unnoticed by anyone present except maybe Spencer. Everyone else felt their heart melt at Cam's admission. "I love you, Cam," Lucky whispered as he pulled his son into a hug, dropping a kiss on top of his head. "And I am proud of you. You acted like a big boy. Your mom would be really proud, too. In fact, I think you earned that baseball game."

The next couple hours were spent eating and playing in the grass. Games of tag and kickball took place beneath the shade of two oak trees. Cameron napped while Lulu held him adoringly in her arms. Nikolas and Emily escaped for a rare couple of minutes alone while Sam and Lucky took turns pushing Cameron on a swing. Every so often, he'd find himself stopping to watch the interaction between his son and girlfriend. Somehow, it felt like everything just fit.

"Good night, Michael," Lucky repeated impatiently hours later as he flipped off the light switch in his son's bedroom. He had been fighting to put the boy to bed for more than an hour, a task that became nearly impossible when Sam was over. He loved spending time with her so much, and he honestly couldn't blame Cam for not wanting to go to bed. He never wanted to say goodbye to Sam either, especially lately.

"Did you finally get him to sleep?" Sam asked as he sauntered down the stairs, her voice thicker than usual.

Lucky nodded in response as she climbed on the sofa next to him, her entire body tense with exhaustion. He reached over absently and pulled her feet into his laps. Discarding the designer heels thoughtlessly on the living room floor, he started to work the tender muscles in her feet. "How does that feel?"

"Amazing," she groaned, settling back further into the couch. She moaned inaudibly as he massaged the soles of her feet and then the toes. Closing her eyes, she pushed away every thought that didn't revolve around Lucky or this moment. For the first time in far too long, she managed to forget the commercial she had to shoot in a few days, the new sheets she needed to order for her new home, the stain Cameron had managed to get on her new suede jacket or the call she had ignored from Amelia that afternoon. In that moment, the only two people that existed were Sam and Lucky. "I never knew how good you were at that."

"It has been awhile," Lucky admitted softly. He started to move his fingertips up her ankle and then the calf. Slipping his fingers beneath her faded jeans, he started to move back down again.

"You know what, my back could really use a little attention," Sam spoke up. "The massage therapist at the Metrocourt says that I carry all my tension in my shoulders. If you can work that same magic on my back, I might just get rid of all the stresses of today."

Lucky obliged her request as she turned around. "Want to talk about it?"

Sam shook her head silently. "Just rub." It was rare that anyone saw Sam in anything but the trendiest clothes, but he liked her best like this. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail, she seemed the most like her when she was dressed in these old faded jeans and a worn tee shirt. She was afraid to let most people see her like this, but with Lucky, she wasn't afraid to let him in. She preferred to be like this with him. As he ran his hands under the hem of her shirt and up her spine, he allowed himself to dip closer and inhale the lavender scent of her dark tresses. "Oh, Lucky."

"It's that good?" he teased breathily, digging his fingers into the spot just below her clavicle. She nodded wordlessly as he traced light circles over her silky skin, lightly tickling the surface. He felt her shiver beneath her touch.

She turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder, a stray strand falling across her light wide eyes. Automatically, he reached up to brush it away, allowing his open palm to rest against her flushed cheek. Feeling his warmth radiate against her skin, Sam leaned back toward him in anticipation, eagerly awaiting what was about to come. Lucky met her halfway, closing his eyes just before their lips met.

Sam lost herself in him immediately as he pressed her back against the sofa. His strong body moved on top of hers as they deepened the kiss, hands wandering everywhere at once. Her small fingers quickly worked over his buttons, letting go of his mouth only to push away the inconvenient shirt. Lucky tossed it on the floor next to her shoes immediately followed by her tee. For the first time, he felt his cool skin come in contact with hers as he collapsed on top of her body. Devouring her pert lips hungrily, he reveled in the intimacy of the moment.

"Lucky," she moaned as he nipped a line of tiny kisses along her bare collarbone. Her hair tickled his cheek as he fumbled with the zipper on her jeans. Finally, sense set in and Sam pushed him away gently. "No, Lucky, not here."

He pulled back breathlessly, brushing his hand over his face. Gathering himself for a moment, he peered down at the tiny woman beneath him. "Damn, you're beautiful."

"Take me upstairs," she ordered bluntly.

"Are you sure?"

"Take me upstairs."

Lucky didn't have to ask twice. Tucking his hands beneath her knees, he scooped her off the sofa and carried her up the staircase. A quick glance into Cameron's room indicated that the toddler was fast asleep. Thankful for the deep slumber, he headed down the dim hallway and into his master bedroom. Setting her in the middle of the plush bed, he took a moment to simple admire her. Reaching across the bed to light a single candle, he shut the door heavily and came back to where she was waiting for him. Sam gazed up at Lucky from her place on the bed, her eyes permeating with desire. Reaching up, she pulled on his belt loop and yanked him down to her, a simple movement that took them from two to one.


	15. Chapter 15

Even before she opened her eyes early the next morning, Sam knew that something was different. Lucky's arms were no longer wrapped around her waist and the weight on the other side of the bed was gone. Reaching across the vacant mattress, she was disappointed when her hands never found his body. Sitting up in bed, she tried to gather her bearings in the still dark bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she soon realized where Lucky had disappeared to.

"Cam, can you get the juice out of fridge?" she could hear him asking as she stood poised on the landing of the staircase. His request was soon followed by the patter of little feet running across the kitchen floor. The strong aroma of blueberry pancakes hung in the air, bringing Sam back to a specific moment in time. The only man to ever make her breakfast was Jason. He had made her pancakes many times when she was pregnant with Lila. "Thanks, buddy. How hungry are you?"

"I'm so hungry, Daddy," the little boy answered, drawing out his words for emphasis. "I think you should make a lot. Besides, there are going to be three people eating and I want to make sure there is enough for Sam."

"That's very kind of you," Lucky responded, still unaware of Sam's presence. "What do you think of Sam? Do you like her?"

When Cameron didn't answer for a moment, Sam gathered that he was either nodding or shaking his head. "Sam's fun. She likes to play games with me and she can make you laugh a lot. Mommy told me that it's okay if I like her."

Sam's heart melted at the little boy's innocent words. Skipping down the last few stairs, she ran her fingers through her hair and entered into the sunny kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted them warmly, stopping to tickle Cameron's sides. "This smells amazing. Do you think there's going to be enough for me?"

"Cameron insisted," Lucky retorted with a wide smile. He reached across the counter to hold her hand briefly, wishing that he could have stayed in bed with her all morning to watch her wake up. With her hair tousled and her face without makeup, she was absolutely stunning. "Would you like to help him set the table? The plates are in the cabinet over there."

She didn't say anything as she began to pull the plain white dishes from the pantry. Handing Cameron forks and plastic cups, the duo set off to prepare the table for the hearty breakfast. Flipping a pancake at the stove, Lucky took luxury in watching the two of them work as a team. Sam showed Cameron how to fold the napkins under the silverware while Cameron told her where everyone should sit. While the little boy usually insisted on sitting next to his father, Lucky was surprised when he seated Sam in the middle of the two.

"Do you want me to make the coffee?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking Lucky out of his contented gaze. "I might not be much in the kitchen but I definitely know how to handle a coffeemaker."

Lucky nodded toward the pantry, indicating that she could find the supplies inside. Cameron followed her closely, pleading to help her. "Here, put one scoop in the filter," Sam directed him gently. Cameron complied, dumping the dark grounds into the machine. She filled the brewer with water and pressed the button, waiting anxiously for the familiar aroma of hot java.

"Daddy, can I drink coffee too?"

"I don't think so," Lucky replied. "You will have to drink juice or milk."

"I want to be big like you and Sam."

"I have an idea," Sam ventured, looking to Lucky for permission. "Why don't I get a coffee mug for you and put juice in it? That way you can pretend that it's coffee and it will taste yummier."

Just as Cameron was about to reply, the telephone rang. Lucky answered it before quickly handing it off to his son. The little boy skipped into the other room to speak with his mother, giving Sam her first moment alone with Lucky all morning. "Hey, you," she murmured as she slipped behind him, wrapping her arms around his strong torso. Resting her chin against the gentle curve of his back, she reveled in the warmth of his body.

"Hey," he replied, setting the spatula on the counter. Turning around in her arms, he dipped his head to meet her lips. Kissing her briefly, he moaned another greeting against her lips before pulling away. "Liz wants to take the boys to the park later, so I'm going to drop him off after breakfast. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I am going to go visit Kristina and Molly," she told him regretfully. "I promised Alexis that I would watch them while she went to the hospital."

"Is everything okay?"

"She just has a routine follow-up. Viola has the day off and since everything that has been going on with Sonny's business, she doesn't really like to trust them with anyone else. Why don't you come over to the lake house with me? I'm sure she'd feel better knowing that a big, strong cop was there to protect her girls."

"Sounds perfect," Lucky told her. "I need to run by Wyndamere first but I could meet you out there. That way you can have a little time alone with them and I can still keep my family obligation."

As soon as breakfast was over, Sam kissed both the boys goodbye and headed back to her apartment to change. Listening to her messages while she quickly changed, she was surprised to hear Carly's voice coming from the machine. Scribbling down a note to call her back later, Sam was out the door quickly and on her way toward the lake house. Guards lined the shaded path leading to Alexis' house. After all her years around Sonny and Jason, the guards were something she never quite got used to. While they usually stayed out of sight, she'd see one every once in awhile and remember how uncommon her life truly was.

"Hey, there you are," Alexis grinned, chastely kissing her daughter on the cheek as she came inside. "Did you see my new entourage? Between Sonny and Nikolas, I don't think I could do anything without anyone seeing me."

"Well, at least you and the girls are safe out here," Sam pointed out. "Besides, I've got a couple guards of my own so I can sympathize. Even when I'm with Lucky, Jason insists that someone follow me. I guess there are some things you'll never be able to escape."

"Tell me about it," Alexis agreed as she lifted Molly to her hip. "The girls have already had their breakfast but Kristina could be hungry in an hour or so. There are snacks in the fridge, just give her something healthy. Molly is about ready for her morning nap, which tends to last a couple hours. I'm going to meet Jax for lunch after my appointment and then I should be home."

"Lucky is going to come by to see the girls after he stops by Wyndamere," Sam told her mother. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," she waved her off. "Lucky is always welcome here, he's like family. Speaking of which, how are things going there?"

"Well, I've definitely been spending a lot of time with the Spencer boys," she confessed. "I got Cam's seal of approval this morning and Lucky's last night."

"You mean…?"

Sam nodded. "I'm really falling in love with Lucky," she admitted. "I never would have expected it, but now, I can't imagine anything but him. I've managed to make peace with Jason, and I can even be happy that he has found a future with Carly. I don't hold any of the old grudges against Elizabeth, though I don't think we'll be friends any time soon. I'm finally starting to find a real sense of family. I have an amazing job that I love and a great home. I don't think that I have ever been this happy."

Alexis was genuinely happy for her oldest daughter. Finding love with Lucky certainly agreed with her. "Lucky is a good man," she told her. "I'm glad that you two have found each other. After the year that you've had, both of you deserve happiness."

Across town, Lucky followed Alfred into Nikolas' office, waiting to be announced to his older brother. "Alfred, it's okay, you don't have to formally introduce me every time I come by," he attempted. Although the Cassadine family was built around tradition and formality, Lucky had never gotten used to the strange customs of their dark lifestyle. He was more accustomed to his father's yelling rants or Lulu's defiant fits.

"Mr. Cassadine, Lucky Spencer here to see you," Alfred announced, clearly ignoring Lucky's request. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"That'll be all," Nikolas said dismissively, setting down his paperwork to greet his brother. "What brings you by this morning? I figured you'd still be with Cameron."

"Elizabeth wanted to take them to the park," he explained. "Actually, I came by here for your advice. Emily has long told me that you have the market cornered on romanticism, so I figured that there was no better place to turn to than my big brother for some help. I want to do something special for Sam that I can actually afford."

"You're not going to propose, are you?" Nikolas asked, slightly worried that his brother was moving just a little too fast. Although he was glad to see Lucky so happy, he also knew that he was still healing from the long and painful breakup with Elizabeth. His entire life had been turned upside down not too long ago and he wouldn't put it past Lucky to try to fix it with a new marriage.

"No," Lucky insisted. "Not yet, at least. We just spent our first night together. I just want to do something to show her how much I care about her. I know it's moving a little fast, but I am starting to fall in love with Sam."

Nikolas thought for a moment. When he wanted to do something for Emily, it usually involved a trip halfway around the world. With his brother's meager salary as a police detective, such lavishness was not a luxury he could afford. "Why don't you take Sam dancing?" he said. "In fact, you could bring her here. We haven't used the ballroom in ages. I could have the staff get it ready and cook a nice dinner. You could dress in a tux and surprise her. I could even have a carriage meet you at the launch."

"Doesn't that seem a little over the top?" Lucky asked. "I mean, I don't want to put you out. I could just see if there was anything coming up at the Metrocourt and make reservations."

The eldest brother shook his head. "I want to do something for both of you," he declared. "You've had a hard year, Lucky, and so has Sam. I want to give you one perfect night. I know that you would do the same thing for me."

"I don't even have a tux."

"You can borrow one of mine," Nikolas retorted. "You're not going to get out of this easily. It's like you said, Sam deserves to know how much you care about her. All girls dream about being Cinderella, even salvage divers like Sam. A night like this is something that no one has ever been able to give her yet. You both deserve a little magic."

Lucky chuckled at Nikolas' last words. "You sound so much like Emily sometimes that it scares me, but you're right. Sam deserves a night to remember."


	16. Chapter 16

Lucky gave himself a final look as he stood poised in front of the mirror at a guest bedroom at Wyndamere. He was yet to see the ballroom. Nikolas had chased him out of the room just prior to his departure for New York City. He had a few business meetings to go to, but the staff was under strict orders not to let him in. He would only be allowed inside once Sam had arrived, but she wasn't due for another hour.

"Here," Emily announced as she came rushing into the room, a sash of silk in her hand. "I think that the silver just looks better. I know it seems like a small detail, but girls notice those things."

"Thanks, Em," Lucky replied as he took the tie from his friend. He smiled at the brunette genuinely, thinking about all the things they had shared over the years. "I really appreciate you helping me get ready. I know that Sam isn't your favorite person and that this is probably pretty awkward. It means a lot to me that you're trying for my sake."

"Jason is my brother and Elizabeth is my friend," Emily agreed. "But I have known you longer than I have known either of them. You are my best friend in the world. Your happiness means a lot to me."

Lucky glanced at her reflection behind him in the mirror. Emily knew exactly what to do as she stepped in front of him, wrapping the tie around his neck. She worked quickly and expertly to fashion it. "You were right, like always. The silver does look better."

She nodded proudly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I went ahead and ordered dinner. Your brother wanted something terribly fancy and terribly European, but I managed to convince him for a little something more Spencer."

"You're an angel," he grinned. "Nikolas should count his lucky stars that he found you because otherwise, he would never fit in with the rest of us commoners. Besides, if he hadn't snatched you up, I might have just had to fall in love with you."

"Turn up that Spencer charm all you want to, but I'm not letting you in the ballroom."

"Dammit!" he exclaimed sheepishly, embarrassed that she had seen through his flimsy attempt at flattery. "I hate that you know me so well."

"It's both a blessing and a curse, believe me," she joked. "I gave Alfred strict instructions to call upstairs when the launch is approaching the harbor. Sam's transportation will meet her at the dock and escort her up to the main house. By that time, I should have you at the foyer. I'll disappear out of sight then and your host for the night will escort you inside. If you need anything, just have Alfred ring me upstairs. I should be here all night with Spencer. Nikolas won't be back until late."

"I guess you have thought of everything. Thanks again for all your help," he said, embracing his sister-in-law in a warm hug. "Please thank Nikolas again for me. I don't know what I would do without the two of you in my life."

Sam looked up at the dark house with wonderment. The crisp breeze coming off the water whipped around her, flailing the gauzy train of her black gown. She still found it hard to believe that she was a Cassadine by birth. Raised as the daughter of a con, she couldn't imagine growing up around the formality of the royal Russian heirs. Yet, despite her childhood, she carried many of the family's traits – the good and the bad. The more she was around them, the more she realized that she was very much her mother's daughter. They both, like Nikolas, epitomized the Cassadine name. She only hoped that she would manage to escape their infamous curse.

"Ms. McCall should be at shore within a few minutes," the captain informed someone via cellular telephone. Sam watched as he tucked the tiny device away before expertly negotiating the launch toward the private dock. Not only was Wyndamere an expansive mansion, it was set on its own island. For most of her life, she had barely been able to afford groceries, and tonight, she was going to her very own private ball at her family's mansion.

As the boat made its way around the final curve, Sam could see a team of horses waiting for her at the dock. A suited driver was posted outside a lavish carriage, its wrought iron frame lit with tiny silver lights. White horses with matching red blankets, each embossed with a tiny replica of the Cassadine crest, were attached to the pumpkin-shaped coach by thick black leather straps. The driver's uniform matched the horses.

"Have a good night, Ms. McCall," the launch captain told her kindly. "If you or Mr. Spencer would like to leave at any time, just have someone on the house staff call me." Sam nodded and accepted his hand as he helped her from the boat. As soon as her feet hit solid ground, the carriage driver was there to lead her to the waiting coach.

"Ms. McCall is on her way to the main house," the driver reported before sending the horses off. In the distance, Sam could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the familiar lonely wail of a salvage ship. "It's a lovely night for a ball, isn't it?"

"This is like a fairytale," she mused, leaning back against the red velvet seat. "I feel like Cinderella waiting to see her prince. I even have the dress for it."

The driver nodded silently as he drove up the stony path. She could see that most of the house was dark other than a few rooms upstairs and the large ballroom on the west side of the house. Nikolas' car was missing from the garage, indicating that only Emily was in residence for the night. Lucky had promised her privacy, and as always, he had come through on his word. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"Here we are," the driver announced, stopping coach next to the front door. Sam gazed at the door, where Lucky stood waiting for her. He made his way down the steps, his black shoes contrasting sharply with the red carpet. As the driver started to help Sam from the coach, Lucky politely dismissed the man. Reaching for his date's hand, they were both breathless as they reconnected once again.

"I was supposed to wait in the foyer, but I had to meet you right away," he confessed in a whisper, his eyes glinting mischievously. "By the looks of you, I'm glad that I did. You look absolutely gorgeous, Samantha."

Sam blushed at the sound of her full name, something that was rarely used anymore. She stepped away from Lucky to give him the full view, twirling in a circle. The gown was long with a black gauzy skirt. The fitted bodice was made from champagne silk and covered with a fine black lace. Her dark hair framed her face in long ringlets, setting off her smoky eyes. "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

"Well, thank you," he retorted, looping his arm through hers. "Shall we?"

With a curt nod, Sam allowed Lucky to guide her into the foyer. Lit with candles, the sweet aroma of fresh roses hit her instantly. Everywhere she looked, red and white roses in crystal vases filled the room. Tall white taper candles helped create the perfect romantic aura. "Wow."

"And this is just the hall," Lucky chuckled. "Emily and Nikolas wouldn't let me see the ballroom. I can't even imagine what they have done in there. Alfred threatened my life if I even tried to get in there."

Sam wrapped her arm around Lucky's waist as they made their way into the ballroom. For the first time all night, Lucky didn't want to know what was going to happen. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of Sam's arm around him. As they arrived at the ballroom, a posted guard smiled before opening the majestic door. Stepping inside, the couple stood perfectly still to admire the beautiful room. Remembering all the times Sam had dreamt about such elegance, she truly appreciated the amazing blessing. Snuggling closer to Lucky, she closed her eyes in an effort to cement the moment in her mind forever.

White lights twinkled around the room as the distinct aroma of barbecue hung in the air. A lone table was in the middle of the room with a string quartet off to the side. A waiter was waiting for them, a starched white towel folded over his arm. A single red rose rested on Sam's plate as the small orchestra started to play a classical version of Sam's favorite Imogen Heap song.

Over the next few hours, Sam and Lucky lost all sense of time and reality as they became wrapped up in only each other. Dinner was served promptly as they were seated. True to her word, Emily had managed to wrangle up an order of ribs from Eli's as well as the amazing sweet potato fries from the Metro Court. She had also done a little research to find out that Sam lived for the hotel's house salad and Kelly's apple pie. Never ones for too much formality, the couple was also pleasantly surprised to find bottled beer rather than champagne or wine chilling on ice. Poured into the crystal flutes, it brought just the right mix of sophistication and familiarity to the meal.

As the dessert plates were cleared, Lucky left Sam briefly to make a call upstairs. She watched the generous policeman smile as he spoke into the receiver. His eyes lit up in a familiar way, indicating that he was likely talking to his best friend. After hanging up, he returned to her. Silently, he gazed at her rather than sitting down. "Would you dance with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," she murmured, happily taking his hand. Lucky entwined their fingers as they stepped into the middle of the floor. The twinkle lights dimmed, leaving only the candlelight to illuminate the room. The romantic glow was perfect for their first official dance as a couple. "Tonight has been amazing. I feel like a princess."

"You deserve to have the best things in life, Sam. I might not always be able to give them to you, but I could give you tonight. I'm just a detective with a paltry salary, but I work hard to take care of the things that I care about. You're at the top of that list."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Sam sighed. She had been in love before but never like this. With Jason, she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he moved on to the person that he truly loved, whether it was Elizabeth or Carly. However, in Lucky's arms, she knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be. She was confident that his feelings for her were deep and pure, the kind of emotions that could sustain you for the rest of your life. He wasn't going to leave her for anything better because to him, she was the best there ever was.

"I love you, Lucky, do you know that?" she asked, turning her head to meet his eyes. "I never though it was possible to feel so safe, but with you, I feel like nothing could ever hurt me. I feel so lucky that out of everyone, you chose me. I'm not just a placeholder, I'm the girl you want to be with. It's an amazing gift to be chosen by the man you would choose."

Lucky didn't answer, electing instead to press a tender kiss onto her mouth. Sam willingly parted her lips to deepen the moment. His fingers grasped at her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer to him. When they finally parted, he nodded against her cheek. "I love you, too."

"That's the first time we've said that," she giggled. "You're only the second man I've ever really loved. I thought I had loved people before, but I know now that the only person who has ever come close was Jason. Looking back, he doesn't even begin to compare."

A long history with Elizabeth left Lucky unable to fully return her sentiment, but he had his own version to express how he felt. "I have been in love with two women in my entire life. Elizabeth had my past; she was the love of my adolescent life. You are my future, the love of the rest of my life."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucky tossed his briefcase into the passenger seat of the police cruiser and reached for his cell phone. Dialing a number from memory, he waited anxiously for the call to connect. Within a few moments, the familiar voice filled his ear, setting him at ease for the first time in hours. "Hey," he murmured, feeling a smile spreading across his chiseled face instantaneously.

"I've been waiting all afternoon to hear that voice," Sam greeted him. She stretched her toned legs on the sofa in her dressing room. "How is the case going? You sound pretty stressed."

She had no idea just how stressed he was exactly. The case was extremely delicate, disallowing him to discuss any of the details with anyone outside the few officers assigned to it. "I'm fine," he lied. "I just wanted to call and let you know that I am going to go meet my brother for a drink at the Metrocourt. I'm not sure when we'll be done. Did you still want me to come by after?"

"Of course," she grinned. "Don't worry about it being late. I promised Maxie that she could come by and go through my closet. She is looking for a killer dress. I don't even want to know what scheme she is up to, but I am willing to at least make sure she is fashionably prepared."

He was still trying to get used to the fact that his current love was friends with his former flame. Well, Maxie had been more like a flicker during his weakest times. Sobriety had ascertained that fire had burned out right away. "Just don't let her take that black strapless number."

"Oh, you like that one?" she taunted.

"Honey, it's my favorite flavor," he confessed huskily. He was almost to the hotel by then, easily navigating the streets and the conversation at the same time. "And this conversation cannot go on any longer or I will have to ditch my brother and head straight over to your place. By the sounds of it, you're not even home yet. I guess I'd just have to christen your dressing room then."

"You'd get no complaints from me," she promised flirtatiously. "I guess we'll just have to let the anticipation builder. I'm getting called back to set. We still have a few more scenes to get through."

"Knock 'em dead, Samantha," he murmured before hanging up. Glancing at his reflection in the rearview mirror, he noticed how happy he looked. It had been a long time since he had felt this good. Between his work, his girlfriend and his son, everything was finally going right in his life. Handing the keys off to the valet, he headed into the formal dining room in search of his brother.

"Hey, Little Brother," Nikolas greeted him, rising to shake his hand firmly. The Cassadine heir and prince waited until Lucky had sat down before retaking his seat. His manners were as impeccable as ever. "Emily tells me that the other night went well."

"Amazingly," Lucky admitted. "Everything was absolutely perfect. I cannot thank the both of you enough. You provided the setting, and your fiancée has an uncanny knack for creating the perfect mood. It couldn't have gone any better. I finally told Sam that I love her."

"Wow, that was kind of fast."

"Maybe," Lucky shrugged. "I just know that it was right. You can take all the time in the world and try to carefully plan anything or you can dive right in. Sam makes me want to live life to the fullest, never regretting the things I didn't do or say."

Nikolas looked at his younger brother in awe. "What happened to the cynical streak that so characterizes the entire Spencer clan?" he joked. "Sam is turning you into a soft-hearted romantic. You better watch out. Your father might just disown you."

"I'm a detective. If that's wasn't enough, I don't know what is," he pointed out with a chuckle. "Sam just makes me want to be the best version of myself possible. It's not just for her or Cam, but for me. Along with Lu and Em, she is one of the most important women in my life. I can't imagine my world without her now."

"Emily told me that the two of you talked the other night. I was worried that this was going to put her in an awkward position, but she seems to be happy for you. That makes it a lot easier for me to tell you that I'm glad you and Sam found each other. I still love Liz, but that situation wasn't helping either of you. You both seem happier apart than you were together for the past year."

"There were good times," he acknowledged, "but they were too far and few between to make it matter that much. I want the best for both of us and the boys. It wasn't doing anyone any good to be trapped in that situation. Now, I just want to focus on being a father to Cameron and a partner to Sam."

Across town, Sam threw her keys into a wooden bowl by the door and led Maxie into the cozy living room. She immediately spotted Lucky's dark hoodie strewn over the back of an armchair and reached for it. Holding it up to her face, she inhaled the scent of his cologne and smiled to herself. It had only been a day since she had seen him last, but she had missed him terribly. After a moment, she sheepishly placed it back on the chair and regarded her guest. "Well, what were you thinking about wearing?"

Maxie grinned at her friend and then the shirt. "Lucky's?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Is it weird to talk about him?"

"Maybe if I wasn't in love with Coop," she confessed. "Lucky and I never really made sense and certainly didn't work out very well. Despite what happened a couple years ago, I still care about him. I've known him a very long time and only want the best for him. I know that's hard to believe, but you're one of the few friends I have. You both deserve happiness and each other."

Sam sighed happily, glad that she could talk freely about her relationship with someone. Other than her mother, she really didn't have any other women in her life. The young Jones girl had become her friend during a very dark period in her life. "I'm not even sure that Lucky and I make sense, but I know that we are happy. He told me that he loves me."

"Isn't the first time the best?"

"Oh, yeah," she giggled. "I was actually the first one to say it. We were dancing in the ballroom at Wyndamere. It was so intimate, and the words just came pouring out. At first, I was afraid that I'd made a fool of myself, but then he kissed me. Man, I've never been kissed like that."

"Was it that good?" Maxie inquired, trying to elicit details from her friend. She was a glutton for gossip, especially of the romantic nature. "From what I remember, he's definitely no slouch."

"His lips are enough reason to fall in love with him," she agreed. "In that moment, I knew that whatever I had with Jason was never going to matter like it used to ever again. What I feel for Lucky runs so much deeper than that. I would have married Jase, I was ready to commit my life to him. With the way I feel about Lucky...well, I'd definitely say he has that part of me peaked again."

The blonde was shocked to hear Sam even mentioning marriage. Lucky's divorce was barely finalized, indicating that the timing was likely a little poor. Still, she knew better than anyone how love could make someone impulsive. It was a distinct possibility that they didn't need time to find out what they seemed to obviously already know. "Samantha Spencer," she announced aloud. "Or you could keep your name for professional reasons, I suppose."

"Samantha Spencer," Sam repeated. "It definitely has a ring to it. Sometimes, I still can't believe that this is my life. I've even quit waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everyone seems to be accepting the relationship, even his friends. I know that we don't need anyone's blessing, but I know it helps him feel better. Emily's approval especially mattered. I know that worried him."

"Just promise me that you'll invite me to the wedding," Maxie grinned. "I'd love to see another wedding on the beautiful Wyndamere estate. I'm assuming that's where it would happen."

Sam shook her head. "I hate to admit that I've even thought about this. I know it's all too fast, but I'm a woman in love. I figure I'm obligated to a few girly daydream fantasies."

"Where do you want to get married?"

"The rooftop at General Hospital," she answered. "That's where all of this began. If he hadn't shown up that day, I don't know if I would be standing here. I'm certain that I wouldn't have been this happy. My life has only gotten better since Lucky saved me. He helped me find that thing that was worth living for again."

"Oh, I did?" Lucky questioned as he shut the front door behind him. Sam looked up at him, surprised to see him already standing in front of her. It had been only an hour since she had spoken to him. Silently, she flew across the room and into his open and waiting arms. "I've missed you," came his murmur into her ear. She didn't respond, only pressing herself further into him.

"Uh, thanks for the dress," Maxie called over her shoulder as she rushed out of the apartment. The slamming of the door echoed into the room but neither of them seemed to notice.

Sam threaded her hands behind his neck and gazed up at him. "I am so glad to see you," she whispered, grateful when his lips finally met hers. "I don't like this whole night apart thing anymore."

"I told you that you could come over last night."

"I was thinking something a little more permanent."

Lucky took a step back but never broke contact with her. "I know we agreed to let things happen naturally, but I don't want to rush them either, Sam. Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"How did you sleep without me last night?"

"Not well," he answered truthfully. It had taken him nearly two hours to finally fall asleep. He had quickly gotten used to her weight against him when he drifted off at night.

"My night was hell without you," she retorted.

"How about we make a compromise?" he proposed. "Everything has happened pretty quickly between us, and while I'm beyond happy about it, I have to be careful. I have Cam to think about. Moving in together so soon after the divorce could be hurtful toward him."

"I understand," she relented. While one of her favorite things about Lucky was his devotion to his son, she still wished that they could be momentarily selfish. She knew that he was probably right and that the timing wasn't opportune. "What's the compromise?"

"Until we can be together every night, I say that we never let a day pass where we are not together. Even if it's just for a cup of coffee between shifts, we should spend time together every single day. And when I don't have Cam, we can spend the nights together, too."

"It sounds like a good plan. For now."

"For now," he agreed. "And I say that we start that right now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I don't have Cam tonight," he winked devilishly. Taking her hand, he led her up the staircase and to her bedroom to spend the first night of their new future together.


	18. Chapter 18

Standing outside of a classroom, his nose nearly pressed to the cool glass window, Lucky felt as nervous as a five-year-old on his first day of kindergarten. Inside, parents and children swirled around the room, rushing from place to place to look at the drawings and projects that lined the sunny yellow walls. His eyes immediately fell on a pair of brunettes carefully inspecting a painting of a family. Elizabeth stood behind Cameron's pointing to the different figures on the canvas. The little boy nodded at her questions, inaudible to Lucky from where he stood.

It was parents' night at Cam's preschool, the first since he had started months ago. He had been so excited when he had called Lucky last week to ask him to come. Since then, he had gone on and on about what his class was doing to get ready. When Lucky had dropped him off last night, his son had reminded him at least a half dozen times about the big time. As he watched him toddle across the room toward the reading corner, he knew that he had to put aside all his anxiety and just show up for his son.

"Hey, guys," Lucky said brightly as he came into the room, shoving his hands in his pocket nervously. Cameron looked up from his carpet square, his eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of his father. Elizabeth looked almost equally as happy behind him. "Sorry I am a little late. I got held up at the station."

The dark-haired little boy jumped up from his seat and flew across the room toward Lucky. "You're here!" he exclaimed as Lucky hugged him. He knew that the time would soon come when his son would be embarrassed by such a public display of affection. For now, he was thankful that he was still ecstatic to see him. "Mommy promised me that you would be here. She told me that I had to be patient until you came."

"Your mommy is a smart woman," Lucky retorted, looking over Cam's curly head toward Elizabeth. The parents exchanged a smile. "I saw you showing her a painting over there. Is that something you made?"

Cameron nodded excitedly, his dark eyes dancing with anticipation. "You want to see it?" he asked, waiting for Lucky to nod his permission. He pulled his father by the hand over to the wall and pointed up at the artwork. "We had to make pictures of our families. I painted. See, there's you and Mommy and Jake and me."

Leaning forward, Lucky looked at the figures on the canvas. While it was clearly the work of a toddler, he could tell which was who by the size of the person. Unlike the surrounding portraits, Cam's showed signs of creative ability. "You are going to be artistic like your mother," he complimented him. "This is really great, Buddy. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," he bubbled before becoming distracted by the sudden appearance of his friends. Asking his mother for permission, he quickly disappeared with a pair of children toward the snack table.

"You're doing an amazing job with him, Elizabeth," he told her once they were alone. It was the first time Lucky had been alone with her in many months. "He's such an exceptional kid. I don't know how we got so lucky."

"We're doing an amazing job with him," she emphasized. "Lucky, Cam looks up to you so much. Everything he does, he is always asking me what you would think or if you will be proud. Your approval means the world to him. I know that I haven't always given you credit for that, but you are the best father I could have ever chosen for my son."

Lucky smiled and nodded. He had thought more than once how Elizabeth had chosen him to be Cameron's father. Although biology would dictate otherwise, he would always hold the position in every other sense of the word. "What are you guys doing afterward?"

"I promised Cam that we would go out for pizza," she answered. "Jake is with Jason and Carly for the night, so I thought that I would spend a little time alone with my oldest son. I am sure that he would really love it if you would come out with us. It's not very often that he gets to be the only center of attention."

"I don't want to encroach on your time with him."

She shook her head. "Not at all," she promised. "It'd be nice to give Cam time alone with both of his parents. Things have been so busy lately that I don't feel like I've really given him the time he deserves. I'd like to do this as long as you're comfortable."

"Of course, I think it sounds like a great idea. I don't have any plans for the evening other than hanging out with Cam. I'd love to have pizza with you two, thanks for inviting me."

Cameron then reappeared, dragging his parents off to play a game with him. The rest of the evening went off without incident, from reading his favorite story to making a necklace from dried macaroni. Cam decided that he wanted to paint his silver and give it to Lulu for Christmas. Lucky's was a complete disaster, a mess of glitter that only a grandmother could love. Elizabeth had fashioned a broach that looked as though it could have been sold in the trendiest boutiques in New York. She thought she might be able to give it to one of her older patients at the hospital.

After the glitter had dried and Cam's hands were scrubbed clean, the three of them headed out of the school and into the dark night. Elizabeth had told their son that Lucky was going to come with them to dinner, eliciting a smile as wide as the Amazon River. Now, as he walked between them, his hands clasped in theirs, he was likeliest the happiest little boy in all of Port Charles. "I think I want pepperoni and pineapple," he declared aloud as their arrived at Elizabeth's small blue car. "Daddy, are you going to ride over with us?"

The older Spencer man looked to his ex-wife. "Uh, sure, I guess that would be alright," he answered. "If your mom doesn't mind bringing me back to pick up the cruiser, we could all head over together."

"Of course not," she retorted. She threw him the keys over the top of the car as she set to work trying to secure Cameron in his booster seat. "Do you mind driving? I'm still leery of the rain since that accident I had last winter. You're a safer driver."

It was a familiar situation as he slipped behind the steering wheel of her car and adjusted the seat automatically. He had perfected the routine over the years, starting with those first days when he was still trying to convince himself that they were just friends. They would drive all over Port Charles in her rusted car with the music turned up loud. She liked it when he would drive so that she could smoke. She had been the devilish Lizzie in those days, a far cry from the wholesome nurse that sat next to him now.

The streets were wet as he navigated toward the small pizzeria on Spring Street. It was the scene of many moments from his adolescence, most notably days spent with Emily, Nikolas and Elizabeth in a corner booth. He was just learning his brother back then, trying to find a way for the Cassadines and Spencers to peacefully coexist in one family. Emily had been the thread that held them all together, a pattern that still repeated more than a decade later. It was in those few precious years that he also fell in love with Elizabeth, the little sister who was afraid that no one would ever see her in Sarah's shadow.

"Look, Mommy, there's Tucker!" Cameron exclaimed, pointing excitedly toward a little boy and his mother. Elizabeth waved to the redhead and excused herself briefly. After a moment, Cam followed her, leaving Lucky alone to once again watch them from afar.

A minute later, Elizabeth returned alone without their son. "Cam is going to go play with Tucker in the play area," she explained as they searched for an empty booth. "I promised him that we could get a pizza with pepperoni. So much for quality time with the parents!"

A hearty chuckle escaped past Lucky's lips. He had thought that he would feel awkward being back here with Elizabeth, but he didn't. It just felt familiar and oddly comforting. Maybe after everything that happened, their history and their son would be enough to keep a friendship in tact. "So, how's Jake? I keep meaning to come by and see him. Cam says that he is getting really big. Our little boy is in serious awe of his baby brother."

"He is beautiful," Liz agreed. "My new favorite thing in the world is to watch them. Cameron wants to teach him how to do everything. He's so good with Jake. He'll tell him stories or try to share his toys. I was worried for the longest time how this would affect him."

"You've always put him first, Elizabeth," he reminded her. "Even when I was angriest at you, I knew that you were a good mother. It's kind of hard to deny. Out of everything I admire about you, your vast ability to love is at the top of that list. Your sons will never have to go without because of you."

"And because of their fathers," she pointed out. "They are both so loved. I grew up never really know what it felt like to come first with anyone. I never knew what it meant to be the most important person in someone's world until I met you. Cam and Jake will always have that with me. They also have it with you and Jason."

A twinge of jealousy coursed through his body at the mention of Jason's name. Forcing it back down, Lucky looked over to where his son was sliding into a pit of balls. "I am so grateful that you let me be his father," he murmured. "I know the day will come when we have to tell him about Zander. It's important that he knows where he comes from. I have to tell you that I dread it, though. I'm afraid that he'll always want the father that isn't here rather than the one that is."

With his last confession hanging in the air, Cameron came bounding over to the table in a ball of hungry excitement. The makeshift family enjoyed the pizza, talking animatedly about everything and nothing at the same time. Elizabeth enjoyed the easy dynamic that still existed between the three of them. It reminded her faintly of her first year of marriage to Lucky in the apartment. She was so sure that nothing could ever destroy them then. In retrospect, deception had been their downfall, not a lack of love. And although the emotion had taken many different shapes over the year, it was still there. It was just a different kind of love.

The familiar buzz of a vibrating cell phone interrupted Lucky's story. He pulled it from his pocket and saw Sam's name flashing across the screen. "Hey, you," he greeted her, turning away from the table for privacy.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried," she sighed with relief. "What happened to you? I thought you were going to come by for dinner after you got done at Cameron's school. I waited for over an hour before I made myself a sandwich."

Lucky brushed his hand over his face. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth and Cam asked me to come out for pizza. He was so excited that I couldn't turn it down. I completely forgot that we had plans."

"You forgot about me?"

"It's not like that," he insisted. "It's just that we got busy with his school. My mind was on my son and nowhere else. Please don't read more into this than there is."

Sam was silent on the other end of the line. She was used to playing second fiddle to everyone around her. During her entire relationship with Jason, she had always come after something or someone – the business, Sonny's kids, Carly and even Elizabeth. With Lucky, she was fine coming after his son. She just hadn't counted on the fact that his ex-wife would be a factor once again. "I'll never understand what it is about her."

"Sam, you know that I love you," he argued, stepping away from the table. He didn't want to argue with Sam in front of Liz or Cam. "I am not in love with Elizabeth anymore. I'm not at dinner for her. I'm here for my son. And even so, I still care about her. She is the mother of my son. Whether or not you like it, she is always going to be in my life. I know that's not easy for you, but I want you to know that she doesn't matter more than you do. You mean more to me than anyone other than Cameron."

"I don't want to argue with you now," she said finally. "Not like this."

"Let me finish dinner and then I'll come over."

"Don't bother!" she snapped.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I said that I was coming over. I'm not like all the other men who put you last, Sam. I'm not going to just accept this and go away. You are worth fighting for."

"Fine," she relented with a single word. A dial tone soon followed and Lucky shoved the phone back in his pocket. He headed back toward the table to finish the pizza and vowed that he would fix this somehow. For now, however, he wanted to enjoy a meal with his son. He would make apologies for his former wife and newfound friend later. It was hard, but he knew he could make this new life work for himself and all the people that he loved around him.


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours had passed since her argument with Lucky, the first in their still young relationship. She had spent the time drinking a couple glasses of scotch, enjoying the feeling of the oily alcohol as it coated her throat. The tears had failed to come, but she could still feel the overwhelming sadness brewing just below the surface. If she had been the person she was when she first came to Port Charles, she would have gone to Jake's and picked up on the first guy she met. It would have taken her less than an hour to be under some unnamed man, working her way to a comfortable numbness. But Lucky had come along and changed that, and this was the first time she had ever regretted that transformation.

Alexis had called after she had hung up, knowing instantly that something was wrong. She had tried to convince her to come out to the lake house for the night. They could stay up all night and watch movies, snacking on Alexis' one true gourmet skill – popping popcorn. Kristina was spending the night with Sonny and the boys at Greystone while Ric had Molly for the evening. It was one of the rare chances they ever got to spend time alone, but Sam had been too wrapped in her own emotions to want to burden anyone else. She just needed a little more time to wallow and then maybe she could be better company.

Finding out that Lucky had basically ditched her to spend time with Elizabeth brought all Sam's insecurities crashing back to reality. He had known how she felt about coming in second to anyone, especially her. It felt like every time Sam finally had the chance to have something worth having, Elizabeth reappeared to sweep it all away. The moment she admitted that Jason was Jake's father, she had stolen her future with Jason. Now that he wanted to be with Carly, Liz was hungry to get Lucky back. Maybe it wasn't the way things really were, but it was certainly how Sam felt.

Setting the crystal tumbler back on the nightstand next to her bed, Sam snuggled beneath her down comforter and tried to remember a time when things had been easy for her. The only time simplicity had ever been within her grasp was when she was alone, living on her salvage ship on the open seas. Her only responsibility had been to her brother, but event hat had never felt burdensome. She had been able to enjoy her freedom in that little pocket of time. She wasn't tied to anything or anyone, and at the time, she had thought that was a very good thing.

Now, after nearly five years in Port Charles, she had more connections than she could ever imagine. She had three ex-boyfriends living in one city. Jax had brought her to a city that would eventually become her home, giving her fun and adventure during a very dark period in her life. Sonny had given her a daughter, the greatest and briefest joy she had ever known. Jason had given her more than words could ever express. They had all contributed to this life she had built. They were the beginnings of her family.

Family was one thing she had never had before, save for Cody, the man she would always consider her father, and Danny. She couldn't believe that she had a mother and two baby sisters. She had a cousin and a Russian aristocratic legacy. She had this entire group of people that loved her because they shared the same blood, the same points of reference. It was something she had never thought she would find, and now, she couldn't really imagine her life without them.

And if she had to try to imagine her life without someone, the hardest person to remove would be Lucky Spencer. She knew that she should try to be the independent woman she portrayed on television, but there was no denying that he had been the one to save her. Maybe she should have been strong enough to save herself, but she was glad that she didn't have to be. When she needed someone the most, he had shown up for her on that rooftop. They had barely known each other, but over time, he had managed to become her best friend and someone she could imagine spending the rest of her life with.

"McCall, I'm here," Lucky called from the foyer as he came into her apartment. She heard him discard his spare set of keys on the coffee table and head back toward her bedroom. Pulling the comforter over her head, she didn't really want to deal with the situation anymore than she had over the phone. "Come on, Sam. We need to talk about this.'

"I'm glad that you could pencil me in," she muttered, throwing the blankets back and sitting up. "I know that you were busy with your precious family, but it's nice that you could spare a few minutes for your girlfriend."

"That's right, my girlfriend," he repeated. "Look, like I told you earlier, I should have called before. Cameron was just so excited to have his parents all to himself for one night. There was no way I was going to deny him that simple joy."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "That's not the problem and you know it," she spat angrily. "I know that I shouldn't say this, but I hate her, Lucky, I do. She has everything I have ever wanted, and I'm afraid that she is going to take you away from me. She's done it before, what would stop her from doing it again? And she gave you a child. Cam is amazing, and I will never be able to give you that. The two of you are so entwined in each other, especially with your friends and Cameron."

Lucky felt his anger melt away as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "First of all, I don't really believe that you hate Elizabeth. You're not that kind of person. I think you're scared more than anything. I am telling you now that you have absolutely no reason to be. She can't have me anymore because I already belong to you."

"I want to believe that, I really do. It's just hard to have that kind of faith when she's already done it to me once. I know that you're not Jason, and it's not fair to make you pay for what he did to me. I have forgiven him for it, so why can't I forgive her? I think it's the fact that she's never seemed genuinely sorry about what she did. She doesn't care how her actions hurt me, only how they hurt you and Jason. It wouldn't matter to her if she destroyed my life all over again."

Reaching down, he covered her hand with his. "She can only hurt you if we give her power to. I think Liz knows that what we had is over. The only connection we have now is through our son. I can't apologize for that, Sam. I love my son too much to ever hate his mother. She gave me the most incredible blessing of my life. That might be hard for you to hear, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Seeing you with Cam is part of what makes me love you so damn much. I would never want you to jeopardize your relationship with him for me. I'm just afraid that you're going to wake up one day and realize that she can give you the family that I can't. We're never going to be able to have children and raise them as our own."

"When we are ready to have kids, we will find a way to make it happen. Sam, you can't keep living on what ifs. There are a million different scenarios that could play out."

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you," she admitted vulnerably. "We're on the brink of something amazing, but I know better than anyone how quickly a house of cards can tumble down."

"If you set us up to fall, we most certainly will. That's why it's important that we build our foundation with bricks. It's like the story of the Three Little Pigs. With the right walls, we will be able to weather even the toughest storms. I'm not about to let a little gust of wind from the Big Bad Wolf destroy everything we've fought so hard to build."

Sam didn't say anything, she only moved into his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, she allowed him to wrap her in his embrace, his heart racing against her chest. "I need you, Lucky, and I'm not used to needing anyone. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," he promised solemnly. "I don't just abandon the people I love, Samantha. We're going to keep building this strong foundation so that we can have an amazing life together. I have plans for us for the next sixty years or so."

"Lucky, I know we talked about this, but I want us to move in together. If you're worried about Cam, that's one thing. If you're worried about you and me, that's something else entirely. You said it was moving too fast, but I don't really see the point in prolonging the inevitable. I know that you care about me."

"Are you kidding? I've been crazy about you since that night on the roof. You were a complete mess, but I had still never seen anyone so strong or beautiful. I want to share my life with you, and that includes my home. If you're ready to move in together, it's something we can definitely talk about. We have options."

"Well, I was thinking. I'm not sure how you feel, but I don't know if I would be comfortable living in the house you once shared with Elizabeth. I know that the house has family history. I don't have any attachment to this place. I could sell it and use the proceeds toward another house. We could find something on the beach where Cameron could play the surf."

"Lu has wanted to get out of the Quartermaines' house for awhile," he acknowledged. "I could let her stay in the house for the time being until my dad decided what he wanted to do with it. We could start looking for somewhere this weekend."

"So much for taking our time!"

"My dad has always said that logic is overrated anyhow. The Spencers have always been the type to live for the moment. That's all we're doing here."

"Hardly, Spencer. We're living for the present, but we're also living for the future."


	20. Chapter 20

It only took Sam and Lucky a few days before they found the perfect place. Located just on the edge of town, they had fallen in love with the beach cottage at first sight. Facing the open harbor, it had a perfect view of Port Charles' glittering skyline at night and plenty of space for Cameron to run around. It even came with four bedrooms, plenty of room for the family to grow into if the time was to ever come. For now, one spare room doubled as an office so that Lucky could spend more time at home.

Every day, Lucky felt himself falling a little more in love with Samantha McCall. Sometimes it was the smallest things that would make his heart flutter, like the way she would look at him from across the table or the sound she made right before he kissed her. Other times, it was the biggest gestures that captured his heart, like the surprise birthday party she threw for him at Wyndamere. Everyone had been in attendance, with his family making the most notable appearance. It was great to have everyone all in one place – even Carly had shown up with Jason and the boys. He was surprised to feel so happy to see them all together, acting as one family. However messed up the Spencer clan was, Carly was one of them. He wanted her to be happy, and if she loved Jason Morgan, that made him family, too.

Surprisingly, Sam had been happy to see Jason with Carly as well. She had been glued to Lucky's side the entire night but broke away to greet her former fiancée. They had spoken for a few minutes before she had returned, her eyes dancing with nothing but love for him. He hadn't needed to ask what they had spoken about because it didn't really matter anymore. Like he had determined long ago, she was his and he was hers. The rest of it would take care of itself. That same confidence is what sustained her when he would spend time with Elizabeth, trying to find a way to keep a family in tact for their little boy. Cameron was beginning to understand the inevitable transition the people in his life had to go through and really didn't seem to mind. For him, it just meant more people to love and spoil him.

They were working harder and harder every day to build stronger relationships with their families as well. Alexis and Sam had come to a mutual understanding and were trying their best to figure things out together. Sam would meet Alexis and the girls every week for breakfast and sometimes went out to the lake house with Lucky for dinner. Lucky supported her on the days when it was hardest, promising her that it would all be worth it in the end. So far her attempts had paid off, so she was choosing to trust him.

And believe it or not, despite their initial issues, Sam and Emily were quickly becoming close friends again. They had managed to put the Jason past far behind them, instead focusing on the amazing pair of brothers that they both loved so much. They were connected in more ways than one, most notably as family. Both fiercely loyal to those they loved, they had vowed to find a way to be close. Nikolas and Sam were Cassadines through and through, and Emily had long been an honorary Spencer. They were family, and family shows up for one another.

On Lucky's side of the family, Luke and Tracey were stronger than they had ever been so for the first time in many years, Lucky felt like he had a father again. He was around more than he had been, spending time with Cameron on the occasional ice fishing afternoons. Having lost Lulu to the cause many years ago, it was nice to have a companion on his solitary trips again. Cam actually liked spending time with the eldest Spencer, rejoicing in the wide smile only he could elicit in Luke.

Out of all the surprises in her new life, however, Sam was most pleased with the bond she had formed with Lulu. After returning from a long trip to California to visit Dillon, the young blonde had come back as vivacious as ever. When the aspiring filmmaker had made his reappearance a short time later, she had turned into devoted girlfriend. Though they spent most of their time together, Lulu would break away long enough for afternoon shopping trips or coffee at Kelly's. They had even invited Emily on a recent excursion, and Sam was trying to work her way up to including Elizabeth. These were the people that mattered to Lucky, so she would make the effort for him. If he loved them, she would love them, too.

Besides the shopping trips with Lulu, she had also spent a lot of time with her and Dillon as a couple. It was still awkward at times for Lucky to see them together, considering the events of that awful summer not so long ago. But he also knew that a lot had changed since then, probably more than anyone. If the people around him could forgive him for his past transgressions, he was fairly certain he could try to see the good in Dillon like his sister did. After awhile, it wasn't so hard anymore and he actually grew to like him. Against all convention, Dillon and Lulu worked well together. Like Lucky and Sam as well as Luke and Laura before them, they defied the odds. He was just happy to be a witness to it.

Cameron was getting on famously with Sam still, doing what he could to make her laugh and smile. They would chase each other in the surf, the waves lapping around their ankles. Lucky loved to watch them from their wraparound porch, trying to remember every moment of their life together. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somewhere a long the way, this had become his family. One minute, he was trying to keep her from leaping off a building, and the next, they had created this amazing safe haven at the beach. He knew that it shouldn't make sense, but somehow it did.

That newfound knowledge was what drove him to downtown Port Charles on a particularly warm winter afternoon just two weeks shy of Christmas. The idea had been dancing around in his head for weeks, just flirting with squelched dreams that lay just beneath the surface. He had spent hours in the store, studying case after case and piece after piece. He'd eventually called in reinforcements for moral support, asking both Emily and Lulu for their advice. When he had finally settled on the perfect piece, he had headed out to the lake house. Never one for needing permission, he had simply asked for a blessing. With a brilliant smile and a resounding yes, Lucky felt like he almost had everything that he needed.

What was missing, he knew, was the support of his son. Cameron had actually broached the subject with Lucky first, asking when he was going to marry Sam like Uncle Nikolas and Aunt Emily. His uncle and aunt had set the fairytale standard for what love should look like, and now, Cameron wanted the same kind of happiness for his father. It was such a mature yearning for such a small child, but Cam had always been far from ordinary. Despite losing his biological father and the first family he had ever known, he had defied the odds and thrived on the love that surrounded him.

Before he even brought the subject up with his son, Lucky had had a long conversation with Elizabeth. He needed his ex-wife's support if he was ever going to make this situation okay for Cam. Although it had been difficult for both of them to get through, they had agreed to do what was best for their child. Surprisingly, Liz was even happy for Lucky. The only thing she wanted for him was happiness, and Sam could give him that. They had tried to do that for each other, and once upon a time, it had worked. Now, the only thing that she could do to give him that again was to finally and truly let go.

Cameron had listened intently as Lucky and Elizabeth had explained everything to him. Reassuring him that they would always be his father and mother, they patiently answered every question that he had. When he was finally satisfied, Lucky had held him for the longest time. As much as he loved Sam, nothing would ever compare to the love he felt for his child. He had been given the most incredible gift, and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Cameron Spencer. Just before he had left for the night, Elizabeth had handed him the completed adoption papers and legal name change forms. Cameron was officially his son.

Stopping off at the market to pick up a bottle of wine and a bouquet of Sam's favorite fresh daisies, Lucky was nearly floating on air by the time he finally arrived home. He was surprised to find her asleep on the couch, a crocheted afghan strewn across her lap. The show was back in product and the hours were demanding. A new producer had been brought on board when Amelia had disappeared to parts unknown. While they were still trying to work out their groove, Sam had made it clear from the beginning who was the boss. Now that she had a life, she didn't need the show as much as the show needed her. Cameron and Lucky came first, so when they needed her, she would be there. When they didn't, she could work at the studio.

"I have something to show you," Lucky murmured as he fell onto the sofa next to her, raining gentle kisses over her face to awaken her. Sam moaned in response, turning her head slightly toward him. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "I need you to wake up for this one. It's pretty big news."

The urgency in Lucky's voice brought Sam to attention. Fighting the overwhelming exhaustion wracking her petite frame, she watched as he pulled a thick stack of legal documents from a manila folder. "What are all those?"

"It's official!" he exclaimed. "Elizabeth just gave them to me a few hours ago. The adoption went through, and I am now legally Cameron's father.'

"Oh, baby, that's great," she cooed, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him into a tight hug. "I know how much this means to you."

"It means everything to me," he admitted. "Cameron is the best thing that ever happened to me, and now I have these papers that recognize what everyone else already knows. I am his father, and nothing and no one can take that away from me. He is my son."

Sam watched as Lucky read and reread the papers time and time again. It was clear how much this moment meant to him, and she felt like they should celebrate. "Do you want to go out for dinner? Carly still owes us a night at the Metrocourt since she didn't get us a housewarming gift."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Who would have ever thought that Carly would owe you anything?" he asked. Sam had snorted in response, playfully jabbing him in the ribs. "Actually, I brought home a bottle of wine and thought we could just celebrate at home."

"Whatever you prefer," she conceded before finally dragging her off the sofa. "Well, if we are going to stay at home, I should get started on dinner. I've been trying to practice the recipe all week and I think I've finally got it done."

"Oh, I love it when you talk domestic to me," he growled teasingly before she scampered off toward the kitchen. When he was sure that she was busy making dinner, Lucky began to prepare the living room for the big moment. Dimming the lights, he chose her favorite CD to set the mood. A fire was quickly started in the stone fireplace and the daisies littered the charcoal rug on the middle of their hardwood floor. With everything finally in place, Lucky dropped on one knee and called her into the room.

A plaid apron was wrapped around her body when she reappeared, a spatula in hand. Blowing a stray piece of hair off her face, she seemed exasperate at his interruption. However, when she spotted him kneeling in front of her, sizable diamond in full display, she quickly forgave him and started to well up. She dropped to the floor in front of him, devouring his mouth before he could even get the words out. Finally, he broke away and leaned back on his heels, desperate to make the moment right.

"I could try to come up with these formal words to express how I'm feeling, but they could never match the actual way I feel for you. In the end, I don't know a lot of things for certain, but I do know that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with that same certainty. At this time last year, you were a virtual stranger, just this girl I kind of knew in name only. Now, you are the love of my life and my best friend in the world. We have become each other's family, loving and accepting this for everything it has become. My friends love you, my family loves you, my son loves you. More importantly, I love you. Samantha, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears flowed freely down both their faces as Sam began to nod silently. Her sobs were muffled with his kisses. This was happiness and contentment at its finest. "Yes, Lucky Spencer, yes!" she shouted, laughing when her voice reverberated into the rafters. "I will marry you."

One month later she did, and they lived happily ever after…well, as happy as anyone could ever get in the bright lights of quaint Port Charles, New York.

El Fin.

_Thank you to all my readers for relentlessly reviewing this tale with every update. Through my writer's block, you all hung in there and made it worth it. I would like to especially thank my readers who have followed me from story to story. I do this for you. If you enjoy my version of Lusam and haven't read it, check out my other story, "Ringing in the New Year."_


End file.
